


Бездна, в которую свалился Джек

by aionran



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aionran/pseuds/aionran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Джека Безариуса есть мечта. Мечта, цель и единственный друг, с которым возможно разделить безумие. Потому что у них на двоих одна любовь и общее падение в Бездну.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бездна, в которую свалился Джек

**Author's Note:**

> История, отличающаяся от первоисточника на несколько улыбок Глена. Альтернативная реальность, которая очень хотела стать сказкой.  
> Это не слеш. Но про любовь, да.

Глава 1

Есть люди, чей вид буквально кричит о том, что они привыкли добиваться своего, получая желаемое. Их тела увешаны драгоценностями, а взгляд лениво скользит мимо лиц окружающих. Мягкие на вид люди-эгоцентристы.  
Есть те, кто внешне опасен, агрессивен, демонстративно жесток, и под корочкой льда их взгляд полон паники. Есть просто глупцы, неспособные повлиять даже на собственную судьбу, оттого улыбающиеся открыто и виновато.  
А вот Джек Безариус, мальчишка-бастард, ни к одному из типов не относился, и тем накрепко приковал к себе внимание Глена. Он был его, Баскервиля, типа, его духа. Отмеченный Бездной.  
Джек ласково, солнечно, искренне улыбается, и от этой улыбки мурашки бежали по спине. Он смеялся, заправляя за ухо мешающую прядь волос, и от мелодичного, приятного слуху звона становилось холодно. Безариус был настолько возмутительно весел и неопасен, что ему даже можно было бы поверить, если бы Глен не видел собственными глазами, какой взгляд бывает у этого человека, когда он предельно серьёзен.  
У Джека Безариуса льдистые, яркие глаза цвета пошлого, заезжено-изумрудного драгоценного камня. Весенняя зелень? Кто сказал эту глупость? Ядовитые, острые, но упоительно живые глаза. И обладатель этого страшного, знающего взгляда уверен, что ему под силу получить желаемое, чем бы оно ни было. И улыбающийся тёплой улыбкой Джек Безариус опасен также, как Глен Баскервиль.  
Там, где есть власть, где пролегают дороги к силе, недоступной смертным, статусы теряют смысл, если ты готов совершить такую глупость, как довериться другому человеку.  
Глен принимает Джека без колебаний, протягивая ему избавленную от перчатки руку, и ставит того рядом с собой, делая равным. Потому что третий сын захудалого рода слишком Баскервиль для своей фамилии.  
Они всегда вместе, так долго, как только возможно. Говорят без слов, взглядом, дыханием, еле ощутимым касанием пальцев. Они хотят уничтожить привычный миропорядок и силой взять то, что считают своим по праву.  
Безумцы, одержимые целью.

Джек крепко сжимает ладонь Глена, лежащую на рукояти кинжала, и улыбается, прижимая лезвие плашмя к губам.  
"Целуй, если осмелишься".  
Металл холодит кожу, но Баскервиль не отстраняется, а подхватывает игру, языком касаясь острия клинка, роняя несколько капель на губы Джека в тот момент, когда лезвие ранит кожу.  
"Быть с тобой одной крови".  
Они целуются жарко, жадно, без остатка отдавая себя друг другу, слизывая с кожи общую кровь.  
Безумцы, грешники, повенчанные в их общем падении в Бездну.

Предложение Глена кажется безумием. Многие его идеи скользили на самой грани разумного, но в тот момент, когда отчаянные слова слетели с губ Баскервиля, Джек не знал, что и думать. Смеяться хорошей шутке? Встряхнуть за плечи как следует, или испугаться, отшатываясь прочь? Но он слишком доверял этому человеку, чтобы сомневаться.  
\- Стать твой цепью? Да хоть тенью, если потребуется.  
Потому что сумасшествие у них тоже одно на двоих.

Расправляющий крылья Бармаглот пугает. Неприятный холод сковывает Джека, мешая пошевелиться, отвести взгляд, прекратить тонуть в горящих голодным безумием глазах цепи. Из оцепенения вырывает рука Глена, опустившаяся на плечо. Глава дома Баскервиль смертельно серьёзен и собран, но продолжает улыбаться товарищу.  
\- Мы поймаем для тебя лучшую цепь.  
Идея проста и понятна: стать контрактором, дождаться, пока часы завершат оборот, после чего погрузиться на самое дно Бездны и вернуться. Что может быть проще, правда? Особенно, когда тебе есть, к кому возвращаться.

Умирать всегда больно, что бы там не писали в книгах. Когда тебя бьют, остаются синяки, когда ломаешь кость, внешние повреждения заметны не сразу, а когда настигает смерть, ты закрываешь глаза, если можешь, и тебя словно молния бьёт, выкручивая тело, раскалывая восприятие на хрустящие стеклянные осколки. Часы совершили круг, и бьют двенадцать раз.  
Двенадцать ударов сердца, двенадцать спазмов, бьющая в висках кровь и чернота в глазах. Не позвать, не поймать протянутую руку, и кажется, что после уже ничего не будет, сейчас всё закончится.  
И Джек, впервые усомнившись, отчаянно цепляется за ускользающее сознание, не в силах уже увидеть склонившегося над ним бледного как мел Глена, который в тот момент клянёт себя за поспешность решения.  
Бесконечно долгое падение в Бездну обрывается в тот момент, когда узкие, изящные ладони осторожно оглаживают лицо Безариуса и, видя перед собой встревоженно-радостное лицо Воли Бездны с такими же невозможно-фиолетовыми, как у Глена, глазами, Джек шепчет своё единственное желание и понимает, что умирать не больно.  
Намного больнее рождаться заново.

Глен мерил комнату тяжёлыми шагами. От одной стены до другой, потом обратно и наискосок, к окну, за которым занимался туманный, красно-малиновый рассвет. Джека не было третьи сутки, за это время глава Баскервилей практически не сомкнул глаз, проваливаясь в дрёму ненадолго, чтобы проснуться от первого же шороха.  
Его могло затянуть не туда, могла слопать какая-нибудь цепь, или просто нелинейное время Бездны решило устроить Безариусу незапланированный отпуск в пару десятков лет, но Глен упрямо продолжал ждать, отмахиваясь раздражённо от тихих уговоров Шарлотты хотя бы нормально поспать. Еду самоотверженная девушка впихивала в главу дома практически насильно, внутренне то ругая Джека, то отчаянно умоляя того возвращаться скорее.  
На исходе второй недели тело находящегося в глубоком забытьи Джека Безариуса проломило крышу оранжереи дома Баскервилей и рухнуло в находящийся посередине фонтан, так что лишь своевременное вмешательство слуг спасло его от повторной смерти. Пришёл он в себя уже вечером, и, глядя на Глена, разрывающегося между желанием от всей души треснуть за долгое отсутствие и просто обнять, дотронуться, почувствовать, что Джек правда вернулся, наконец почувствовал, что всё позади, что он вернулся.  
И что он никогда не будет сомневаться в правильности решений Глена.

Занимая в одиночку огромную кровать в спальне Глена, Джек чувствовал себя нелепо, забавно и довольно одновременно. Сам владелец кровати, больше похожий на страдающего бессонницей зомби, как раз возник в дверях, удерживая в руках поднос с едой, который и водрузил на тумбочку рядом с кроватью, тут же утягивая примостившийся с самого края бутерброд - Баскервиль и сам не заметил, что наконец, впервые за эти тянувшиеся бесконечно дни, почувствовал голод.  
Джек его оптимизма не разделял, подозрительно косясь на обилие еды. Почётное место на подносе занимала огромная по меркам Безариуса тарелка бульона, который, судя по всему, ему следовало съесть.  
Однако, несмотря на катастрофическую слабость, есть ему совершенно не хотелось, о чём он не преминул сообщить Глену, спокойно дожёвывающему уже второй бутерброд.  
Вздохнув, глава дома Баскервиль пристально посмотрел на товарища и, что-то для себя решив, взял с подноса ложку и зачерпнул ей бульон. Серьёзный взгляд не предвещал ничего хорошего в случае отказа от еды.  
Смирившись с неизбежностью, не в состоянии спорить, Джек покорно открыл рот, чувствуя себя ещё более нелепо, чем даже после побуждения, когда он осознал, где находится. На третьей ложке дело пошло лучше, изголодавшийся, отключившийся ранее от тягостного ощущения организм наконец осознал своё счастье и решил спешно восполнить ресурсы. Безариус не отобрал у Глена ложку лишь из неискоренимой вредности: то, с каким сосредоточенным лицом Баскервиль каждый раз нёс ложку от тарелки ко рту Джека, вызывал неконтролируемые приступы умиления.  
Когда же с едой было покончено и поднос опустел, Джек, поудобнее устроившись под одеялом, из-под которого так и не выбрался, хитро прищурился и поинтересовался у так и сидящего на краю матраса Глена:  
\- И неужели тебе совсем не интересно узнать о результатах?  
Баскервиль усмехнулся и, немного подавшись вперёд, отвёл в сторону ткань рубашки Джека, открывая кожу, абсолютно лишённую следов печати.  
\- Я думаю, всё прошло успешно, - отозвался он, - Когда будешь в силах, хочу посмотреть.  
В воздухе повисло недосказанное "кем ты стал", развеянное смехом Джека.  
\- Да хоть сейчас, - любитель эффектных появлений соскочил с кровати и, оставив за спиной окно, за которым пылал закат, позволил силе течь сквозь себя, стирая черты человеческой оболочки. Медно-алое солнце пламенем прошлось по чёрно-золотым перьям Грифона, застывшего перед зачарованным Гленом. Миг - и перед ним вновь стоит, чуть покачиваясь от слабости, растрёпанный, бледный Джек, улыбающийся самой счастливой из своих улыбок.  
Баскервиль не замечает, как поднимается с кровати и делает несколько шагов ему навстречу, не отрывая взгляда. Как ловит готового упасть Джека и, едва подбирая слова, шепчет:  
\- Заключи со мной контракт.  
И когда Джек целует Глена, нежно, касанием ловя дыхание, солнце вспыхивает последний раз, чтобы скрыться за горизонтом и погрузить мир во тьму.  
Глава 2

Иногда можно знать человека всю жизнь и не замечать мелочей.  
Глен был из тех немногих, кто мог бы сказать, что да, он знает Джека Безариуса всю свою жизнь, благо, не столь давно она и началась. И день за днём он узнавал о своём товарище по стремлениям что-то новое.  
Например, что у него потрясающе тонкие запястья, обычно скрытые кружевами рубашки. Впрочем, вот уже с полчаса, как рукава были высоко закатаны, а камзол и вовсе висел на спинке стула неподалёку.  
Для экспериментального заключения контракта была выбрана небольшая гостиная подальше от кабинета Глена. Вероятность того, что кого-то осенит искать главу дома здесь, была минимальна.  
\- И как резать? - Джек рассеянно вертел в пальцах небольшой обоюдоострый кинжал, - Поперёк?  
Удержавшись от едкого комментария, Глен отрывисто кивнул, со всё возрастающим напряжением наблюдая, как лезвие взрезает кожу, расписывая запястье тонкими струйкам крови, послушно сбегающими в сложенную "лодочкой" ладонь. Первые капли, пробившиеся между пальцев, тяжело ударились о каменный пол, и это вывело Глена из секундного оцепенения. Сверкнув на свету, часы опустились на ладонь Безариуса, и золотой узор обрёл карминную оправу, словно впитывая кровь.  
\- Я заключаю с тобой договор, Глен Баскервиль, - улыбнулся Джек, крепко сжимая пальцы, отчего на рубашке мигом расцвели алые брызги.  
Лицо Глена стало белее полотна, но он не отпустил цепочку часов, решительно глядя в глаза Джека.  
"А каково это ему?" - проносится в мыслях Безариуса, - "Принять ещё одну цепь?"  
Но белые перчатки летят на пол, и пальцы Глена ложатся поверх часов, смазывая причудливый кровавый узор.

За дверью раздаётся сперва лёгкий топоток, а затем и вовсе грохот, перекрываемый голосом Шарлотты:  
\- Лилли, стой! Подскользнё...  
Грохот повторяется, сопровождаясь звуком разбивающегося фарфора где-то в непосредственной близости от двери, которую, конечно же, оба экспериментатора забыли закрыть. И если разбилась именно та массивная ваза, которая всё равно Глену не нравилась, Лилли - маленькая девочка, совсем недавно попавшая в поместье - решит спрятаться от праведного гнева Лотти именно в этой комнате. Посреди которой стоит сам глава дома и его друг, причём их одежда в крови, как и пол под ногами.  
За последующие несколько секунд произошло невообразимое множество событий.  
Решительно сдёрнув с плеч широкий плащ, Глен смахнул на пол вазочку со стоящего неподалёку столика, одновременно накидывая ткань на руки Безариуса и роняя того на пол, прямо на осколки и пятна крови, надеясь, что дело обойдётся парой царапин. Вбежавшая в комнату маленькая девочка заметила только, что уже знакомый ей Джек, улыбчивый и немного неуклюжий молодой человек, запутался в плаще и разбил что-то, порезав осколком руку. Поскольку видно было только его спину, больше ничего разглядеть Лилли не смогла, тем более, что мастер Глен заверил её, что всё в порядке, и сдал на руки подоспевшей Шарлотте.  
\- Я думал, ты закрыл дверь, - он помог Джеку подняться и быстро обработал порез. Безариус неосознанно продолжал сжимать в руке часы и улыбался несколько растеряно, - И что мешало просто палец порезать, или ладонь хотя бы?  
\- Тогда будет неудобно работать, - отозвался мастер музыкальных шкатулок, - Больно. А так и не жалко, - как точку поставил, и улыбнулся уже совсем привычно, широко и абсолютно показушно.  
Спорить с Джеком в мелочах было бесполезно - это Глен усвоил давно.

Контракт ничего не изменил.  
Джек уходил и возвращался, слишком усталый, слишком хмурый. Улыбался, отшучивался, оставался в поместье Баскервилей неделями и снова пропадал на пару дней, чтобы вновь переступить порог надломленным и потускневшим, чтобы засиять, по слову Глена шагая в Бездну.  
А Глен видел, как радужными осколками осыпается к ногам Джека броня безразличного веселья, до того исправно служившая Безариусу всё время, что он искал Лэйси. И хотелось, чтобы тяжёлый, тёмно-алый плащ стал новой защитой. Как судьба и имя.  
Но слов не находилось, зато в избытке было дел, и, ожидая Джека с очередным "Тьма меня не пускает", Глен корпел над документами, записями своего предшественника об экспериментах, с удивлением отмечая безжалостно выдранные страницы. Не в силах восстановить части текста, глава дома Баскервиль мрачнел день ото дня, сердцем чувствуя, что там, на этих пропавших листах было что-то несоизмеримо более важное, чем те кипы документов, что не первую неделю покрывали его стол.  
И совершенно бесценным было появление Джека после двухнедельного отсутствия. Бывало, он пропадал в Бездне дольше, намного дольше. Безариус прекрасно научился прятать янтарные, нечеловечески сияющие глаза Цепи, несколько дней возвращающие себе прежнюю зелень. Он боялся однажды не вернуться в привычный облик, и оттого улыбался шире, снова и снова погружаясь в безумный мир по другую сторону врат.  
На этот раз тёмный плащ не скрывал фигуру в изодранном камзоле. На руках Джека, заботливо закутанная в алую ткань, сидела темноволосая девочка, как две капли воды похожая на маленькую Лэйси.  
Крепко обнимая Безариуса одной ручкой за шею, она решительно смотрела на Глена такими же звёздными, как у самого Баскервиля, глазами.  
\- Вот и добрались, - улыбнулся Джек и погладил девочку по растрёпанным волосам. - Всё в порядке, Алиса.

Девочка уснула в спальне Глена, слишком потрясённая перемещением в незнакомый, линейный мир, а сам Баскервиль, удостоверившись, что в кои-то веки Джек не пострадал, пригласил друга в кабинет, чтобы не будить разговорами неожиданную гостью.  
Забравшись с ногами на узкий диван, Безариус одновременно жевал бутерброд и рассказывал о тех нескольких часах, которые прошли для него в Бездне. Тьма, до того отталкивавшая Грифона, на этот раз расступилась, пропуская его дальше, чем он смел надеяться. До сердца, впрочем, добраться не удалось, не хватило сил. Уже собравшись возвращаться, но не рискуя открывать проход прямо из Тьмы, он встретил Алису.  
Дочь Лэйси.  
И Джек готов был поклясться перед Гленом чем угодно, что это не его заслуга.  
Баскервиль уже ничему не удивлялся, внимательно слушая друга и пытаясь понять, чем обернётся появление в поместье девочки из Бездны. Она не дитя несчастий, но пока лучше не афишировать её наличие, а разобраться, нет ли опасности для всего рода.  
Джек с болью в сердце смотрел на друга, чувствуя, как долг главы дома борется в нём с эмоциями. Он очень боялся, что долг победит.

Они сидели спина к спине долго-долго, пока не потух огонь в камине. Тлели угли, бросая блики на бледные, страшно заострившиеся лица.  
"Прости, что не сказал."  
"Прости, что не спас."  
\- Освальд, - Джек нарушает молчание первым, когда тишина уже, казалось, проникла в лёгкие и грозила задушить изнутри, стиснуть сердце, остановив его раз и навсегда.  
\- Не надо, - шепчет тот, с трудом выговаривая слова.  
"Не надо, Джек, не стоит тревожить мёртвых. Забудь это имя, оставь, убей наконец. Навсегда, насовсем. Тогда будет ужё всё равно."  
В хорошо протопленной комнате Баскервиля трясёт от холода. Обернувшись к нему, Джек стаскивает свой камзол.  
Невесть какое тепло, но сгодится.  
"Если бы всё так легко исправлялось..."  
Зелёное на чёрном, словно темнота отступает. Джек обнимает товарища за плечи, прижимая того спиной к своей груди.  
"Ты сильный. Ты очень сильный, но такие ломаются первыми. Завтра будет новый день, и тебе надо его пережить."  
Зарываясь носом в гладкие чёрные волосы, Джек шепчет едва слышно:  
\- Глен.  
И почему-то это не смерть, а рождение.

Сколько уже прошло с того дня, а Джек всё ещё видит его во сне, и это вовсе не кажется кошмаром: хватает глупостей в реальности. Например, что мешало двум взрослым, серьёзным людям не страдать ерундой, а найти нормальную кровать, благо, в особняке Баскервилей их дефицита не наблюдается?  
Вместо этого краса и гордость светского общества в лице Безариуса и Баскервиля предпочли ограничиться диваном в кабинете последнего.  
Наверно, владелец дивана как раз выспался, а вот Безариус в полной мере ощутил себя подушкой и даже частично матрасом, хотя мог покляться, когда они засыпали, он сам ещё возмущался, что у Глена плечо костлявое.  
Усмехнувшись, Джек решил пока не открывать глаза, тем более, что лежать было довольно тепло, пусть и немного тяжеловато. Если он попробует пошевелиться, велика вероятность, что его друг полетит на пол, а это не самое приятное пробуждение.  
В этом ли причина? Безариус фыркнул, не желая признавать правоту собственных мыслей: за всю жизнь лишь с двумя людьми ему было по-настоящему тепло. Даже просто быть рядом.  
Мгновенно стало неуютно: он же не мог относиться к Глену просто как ко временной замене тепла?  
"Нет. Не замена. Друг. Лучший, единственный.  
Незаменимый."  
Джек легонько потряс его за плечо, всё же пора было вставать.  
\- Глен, - тихо произнёс он, осознав, что Баскервиль совсем не собирается просыпаться, - Глен... тут Шарлотта что-то спросить хочет. Кажется, почему ты на мне спишь. Что ей ответить?  
Приоткрыв один глаз, Глен подозрительно посмотрел на друга и неодобрительно фыркнул. Правда, при этом всё же слез.  
А тепло осталось.  
Передышка первая

\- Глен, - Джек тянет слова, дразнит и дурачится только на людях. Стоит им наконец остаться одним, и Безариус становится предельно серьёзен. Даже устроившись на подоконнике с тарелкой яблок. Мандаринам был не сезон, что, впрочем, печалило Джека не так сильно, как он старался показать, - Это получается, теперь, когда придёт срок, ты передашь меня своему преемнику?  
Баскервиль, оторвавшись от схемы, которую увлечённо вычерчивал, сверяясь с инструкцией в книге, посмотрел на товарища несколько удивлённо.  
\- То есть, когда становился цепью, ты об этом не задумался? - Глен был близок к тому, чтобы запустить в Безариуса чернильницей.  
Светловолосая голова мотнулась из стороны в сторону, очередное яблоко аппетитно хрустнуло. Залитый солнечным светом, Джек излучал спокойствие и безмятежность.  
\- Тогда мне показалось, что так будет долго-долго... - он улыбнулся, и снова увлечённо захрустел фруктом, словно намекая Глену, что давно пора уже хотя бы позавтракать, несмотря на то, что успело пройти даже время обеда.  
Баскервиль устало потёр глаза: чернила в книге выцвели, и разобрать буквы было тяжело, они словно расплывались, мешая пониманию текста. Или действительно просидел так долго?  
За окном зелень лета наконец сменилась первым золотом осени, это отчего-то приносило покой. Хотя прошёл почти год, с того момента... нет, не так, не думать. С того момента, как он стал во главе дома.  
"Надо будет распорядиться, чтобы Алисе сшили плащ потеплее," - пронеслось в мыслях.  
Сказать, что с девочкой удалось поладить, Глен не мог, но в то же время, глядя, как она с увлечением слушает Джека, прямо на ходу выдумывающего новую сказку, он ощущал разбавленное горечью спокойствие. Можно было на секунду представить, что история сложилась иначе, и темноволосая девчушка, пытающаяся расплести косу Безариуса - дочь Джека, и сейчас из-за поворота дорожки выйдет сестра, и кленовый лист, плавно скользнув по воздуху, запутается в её волосах.  
Несбывшееся грядущее.  
Самообман.  
\- Насколько ты далеко отсюда? - тихо интересуется Безариус, заглядывая в глаза друга, развеивая видение, всё ещё маревом стоящее перед глазами.  
Глен едва заметно улыбается и занимает свободный угол подоконника, всё также молча. Он знает, Джек и без слов угадает ход его мыслей, даже если вместо какой-нибудь глупой, жизнеутверждающей фразы просто вложит в руку яблоко. Насыщено-красное, будто напитанное ядом, совсем как в старой детской сказке. А в сказках Джека не бывает злых колдуний...  
Яблоко сладкое, ещё одно настоящее ощущение в круговороте информации, цифр и планов.  
Яблоко пахнет осенью.  
Глава 3

\- И мы будем вынуждены тебя спрятать, - Глен говорил уже довольно долго, как всегда убедительно и очень спокойно.  
Алиса внимала, не прерывая, впрочем, завтрака. Слушала, не отвлекалась, тёмные глаза вглядывались то в лицо Баскервиля, то в лицо замершего у окна Джека.  
Безариус боролся с противоречивыми эмоциями и изо всех сил старался не подмечать: вот этот жест - точь в точь как у Лэйси, а вот этот - что-то своё. Найди десять отличий.  
Хотя скорее уж десять соответствий.  
Девчушка была похожа на мать внешне, но не более того. Другое воспитание, если таковое вообще было, другие мотивации.  
\- То есть, - прожевав очередной кусочек, уточнила Алиса, - никто не должен пока знать о моём появлении? Особенно чужаки.  
Она мгновенно разделила мир на "своих" и "чужих". Свои - это Джек с Гленом и все обитатели поместья, которым о ней знать ещё рановато. Чужие - весь прочий мир. Всё просто.  
Конечно, без учёта того, что она не особо хорошо представляла себе масштабы этого мира.  
\- Ну ладно, - решительно отставив тарелку и вытерев руки салфеткой, она выбралась из-за стола, - ведите!  
В рубашке Глена она производила довольно забавное впечатление, впрочем, по сравнению с изорванным платьем, в котором Безариус вытащил её из Бездны, вид был вполне приличный. А где искать рано утром в особняке одежду на десятилетнюю девочку, что глава дома, что его товарищ представляли с трудом.

Прислуга поднималась намного раньше хозяев, так что по коридорам пробирались, как заправские шпионы, очень осторожно, прислушиваясь к происходящему за каждым поворотом. На первом этаже Джек не выдержал, фыркнул и вылез в сад через окно, вынуждая последовать своему примеру.  
Тёплый ветер трепал волосы, качались на клумбах яркие цветы.  
Не так уж и много простора, всего лишь полоса аккуратно подстриженной травы на границе с парком, но у Алисы захватило дух от открывшегося вида. Неверяще, она сжала в пальчиках стебелёк астры, потянула к себе, но в ладони остались только рассыпавшиеся звёздочкой белые лепестки, прилипшие ко влажной коже.  
Мир материален, осязаем. Реален.  
Касается кожи теплом, перебирает пряди волос, доносит запах цветов и шелест листвы. Греет, любит.  
Алиса стояла, одной рукой вцепившись в руку Джека, другой - в ладонь Глена, оставляя на их коже белые лепестки звёздных цветов. Алиса плакала, впервые вдыхая новую для неё реальность полной грудью.  
Одно мгновение, и приходится идти дальше. Тёмный плащ главы Баскервилей надёжно укрыл девочку от ненужных взглядов. До башни удалось добраться незамеченными. Забавное, должно быть, было зрелище: глава дома, его товарищ и маленькая фигурка, старательно замотанная в плащ, огибают открытое пространство лужаек по краю парка, крадутся под деревьями и наконец достигают башни.  
Никакого запустения, не так уж много времени прошло. Всё чисто и аккуратно, убирают регулярно, Глен даже не помнил, отдавал ли он вообще такой приказ или нет. Скорее, не отменил прежнего, отданного предыдущим главой. Оказывается, очень кстати.  
Баскервиль не уверен, остались ли где-то в башне детские платья Лэйси, но Джек уже деловито осматривается, и только Глен видит, как дрожат у того руки.  
Пока старшие заняты поисками, Алиса сидит на кровати, осматривается, от нечего делать вертит в руках плюшевого кролика, сидевшего до того в изголовьи кровати. Коричневый мех кажется сильно потёртым, но пылью от игрушки не пахнет. Девочка, задумавшись, тянет кролика за длинное ухо, и в этот момент из соседней раздаётся оглушительный грохот и вскрик Джека.  
Безариус сидит на полу, потирая затылок, и вид у него абсолютно ошарашенный, но очень довольный - в сундуке, рухнувшем на него со шкафа, обнаружились искомые платья.  
Отстиранные, когда-то даже отглаженные, пышные, большей частью, на взгляд Джека слишком тёмные для маленькой девочки.  
Он помнил её другой - в летящем белом сарафане, в ореоле разметавшихся волос, танцующей босиком на снегу.  
Всё же, в одном Алиса точно была похожа на мать: ей тоже не шли тяжёлые тёмные платья.  
Пришлось вытащить всё содержимое сундука, чтобы обнаружить более-менее подходящее, небесно-голубое. И откуда только взялось, но на девочку село, как влитое.  
Глен мог поклясться, что этого платья он не помнил.  
Девочка кружилась перед зеркалом, пытаясь как можно лучше разглядеть себя со всех сторон. Джек старательно смотрел в окно, склонив голову, чтобы чёлка надёжно спрятала морщинку, залёгшую между бровей. Пока выдалась свободная минутка, пока Алиса тормошит Глена, требуя расчесать ей волосы, пока ещё можно представить, что есть какое-то абстрактное светлое будущее, он пытается проанализировать ситуацию.  
До дна Тьмы дойти так и не удалось, но барьера, что отталкивал его ранее, больше нет, значит, стоит попытаться ещё раз. И ещё раз. Столько, сколько потребуется. Безариус старается не думать, почему, хотя прошло не так уж много времени, он встретил в Бездне десятилетнюю девочку. Он не хочет думать, сколько прошло времени по ту сторону Врат и что на самом деле стало с Лэйси.  
Он просто старается не думать, потому что тогда придётся поверить, и от этого так страшно, что тёплый ветер, всё ещё рвущийся в окно, обдаёт могильным холодом.  
\- Джек? - оторвавшись от сооружения на голове Алисы чего-то невероятного и несимметричного, Глен с тревогой посмотрел на друга. Это отрезвило лучше всяких прочих слов, лучше пощёчин и ледяной воды.  
Растрепав пальцами чёлку, Безариус широко улыбнулся и сел на кровать по другую сторону от Алисы.  
\- Всё хорошо, - и тут же, не прерываясь, - Ну что это такое? Дай сюда расчёску. Не бойся, Алиса, сейчас я всё исправлю...  
На сердце всё ешё было тревожно, но девочка смеялась, когда он, распутав наконец её длинные волосы, убрал их в хвост и закрепил лентой, вынутой из собственной косы. Зелёное не подходит к светло-голубому и уж тем более не подходит к тёмным глазам, но, если она улыбается, какая разница?  
Глава 4

Цепь пробила плечо, пригвоздила прочно к земле, окрашивая её густо-алым, на самой грани черноты. Нечеловеческая, густая, липкая кровь пропитывала оставшиеся после трансформации перья, пятнала одежду и кожу. И пальцы Глена тоже уже были в этих тёмных, маслянистых пятнах.  
"Ну же, Глен, просто прикажи мне жить. Забудь ты о своих принципах!"  
Боль была такая, что перед глазами темнело, пальцы скребли по земле, ногти загребали серую, пепельную пыль, но Джек не кричал, только пытался разглядеть над собой бледное лицо Баскервиля. Глаза - бездонные, как Врата в Бездну, губы шепчут что-то, но не приказ, нет, уж его-то Цепь почувствовала бы сразу.  
"Небо, Глен..."  
Тело само вернулось к человеческому облику, пытаясь беречь силы. Конечно же, из-за этого глава Баскервилей и обращается к Джеку, не к Грифону, а это плохо, очень плохо, потому что в Бездне действуют свои законы, и даже "мастер Глен" вправе только вмешаться, но не изменить их. А тот, вместо того, чтобы приказать также спокойно, как и десятки раз, когда призывал Бармаглота, Додо, да кого угодно из прочих Цепей, цепляется за золотистый человеческий облик Безариуса, и тем самым убивает его, не в силах разглядеть под тонкой, заляпанной кровью кожей, чернокрылую тварь.  
Джек знает то, чего его товарищ и господин знать просто не может.  
Он видел человеческий облик Совы. И Додо, и Ворона. И Бармаглота, конечно. Самого старшего среди них, худого, словно скелет, настолько искажённого бездной, что сердце замирало от ужаса и восторга одновременно. Абсолютно бесцветного, бледного, выгоревшего, но настолько материального, что от давления реальности до боли сводило зубы. Бармаглот глухо, лающе смеялся, сплетал пальцы, странно изгибал их, заворачивался в драные крылья, из которых торчали во все стороны растрёпанные, жёсткие перья. И смотрел пристально, не говоря ни слова, как и прочие Цепи Глена, тогда впервые встретившие Джека в их истинном обличье.  
К чему говорить, если и так всё ясно?  
Додо был второй, весь словно состоящий из тонких коричневатых, коричных, песочных нитей, весь невыразимо-тёплый, удушливый, вкрадчивый. И взгляд мёртвой птицы, от которого к горлу подступала тошнота.  
Сова словно мёрзла всё время, смотрела исподлобья, хмурилась и теребила тёмный изорванный плащ, так похожий на плащи Баскервилей. Волосы жёсткими прядями обрамляли узкое, угловатое лицо с заострившимися скулами. Конечно же, Сова была немного безумна, и руки у неё дрожали, но в глубине тёмных, словно лишённых радужки глаз читалась такая сила, сломить которую не под силу было даже вечности в Бездне.  
А что сказать про Ворона, Безариус не знал, потому что тот вечно стоял к нему спиной, отгородившись от возмутительно светлого на фоне остальных Джека чёрным тяжёлым плащом.  
Никто из них не был похож на Освальда.  
Все они были похожи на Глена, несли в своих душах частицы памяти о нём.  
Потому что пять чернокрылых Цепей прошли один и тот же путь, привязав себя к дому Баскервиль добровольно. И от той понимающей тишины, что окружала его наедине с ними, Джеку казалось, что он сошёл с ума.  
Пусть Глен незыблем и вечен, пусть душа перейдёт и дальше. Его Глен однажды погибнет. И Безариус займёт своё место в ряду, встречая нового, возмутительно-светлого человека, готового быть проклятым вечностью во имя помощи, любви, дружбы, любого чувства, что связало накрепко с человеком по имени Глен Баскервиль. Цепь в одну сторону, от сердца к пальцам в белых перчатках.

Глен зовёт его по имени, кричит, рванув на себя связь, выкрикивает наконец: "Грифон!", вздёргивая послушное тело Джека на ноги, отшатнувшись, когда ядовитая зелень глаз тонет в янтаре.  
\- Живи, - выдыхает Баскервиль, вновь обретая спокойствие. Минутная слабость - первая ступень к гибели.  
И сердце, содрогнувшись, едва не остановив свой бег, проталкивает дальше густую, тягучую кровь.  
Джек захлёбывается криком.

\- Ты всегда так? - сразу и не поймёшь, относится вопрос к тому, что Безариус выбрался из кровати и обосновался за столом, погрузившись в чтение, или к недавнему визиту в Бездну.  
\- Нет, - не отвлекаясь от книги, бурчит Джек, потом наконец оборачивается, словно выгадывал пару секунд, чтобы поправить на лице чуть сбившуюся улыбку, через которую просвечивают ещё отголоски гримасы боли, - Цепей привлекают люди, меня обычно обходят стороной.  
Глен прекрасно знает, что это не обвинение. Он занимает свободный стул напротив Джека, с другой стороны стола, словно впервые глядя на своего товарища.  
\- Не самая была удачная прогулка, - ни намёка на улыбку, но глаза смеются, и Безариус, наконец, позволяет маске исчезнуть, расслабившись, - Но теперь мы знаем, что Тьма людей не пускает, и идти тебе придётся одному.  
Джек кивает, надеясь, что следующего вопроса не последует.  
\- Почему ты просил не призывать на помощь другие Цепи? - и не отшутишься, не уйдёшь от ответа, настолько, секунду назад полный веселья, взгляд Глена абсолютно, нечеловечески спокоен. Словно переключили: выглянул Освальд, на целое долгое мгновение согрел теплом улыбки, и вновь погребён под ледяной бронёй, намного более прочной, чем у самого Безариуса, потому что возводили её не одно поколение.  
\- Мы с ними несколько, - Джек подбирает слова, не отводя взгляда, - не поладили.  
"Бармаглот заговорил со мной лишь однажды. Он сказал, я погублю тебя".  
Глен вздыхает, и Безариус понимает наконец, что общая память переходит с силой. И чувствует себя полнейшим дураком.  
Глава 5

\- Какой была та Бездна? - не самый распространённый вопрос для послеполуденного чаепития, однако же и в башне в глубине парка люди собрались далеко не обычные.  
Алиса, очаровательная маленькая девочка в пышном платье, украшенном кружевом и лентами, босиком порхала вокруг стола, расставляя чашки, блюдца, вазочки с джемом и тарелочки с печеньем, которые извлекала из стоящей на полу корзинки, счастливо улыбаясь. Яркие бантики в тонких косичках покачивались в такт её шагам, и Чешир, непонятно как оказавшийся в башне чёрный котёнок, следовал за девочкой по пятам, пытаясь настигнуть ускользающую пёструю "добычу".  
Джек, без вечного возмутительно яркого камзола, в одной только белой рубашке и расстёгнутом жилете, держал правую руку на перевязи - пробитое в Бездне плечо всё ещё давало о себе знать. Чашку с чаем он держал в левой руке, щурился поверх фарфоровой кромки и улыбался непередаваемой, однозначно кошачьей улыбкой. Роскошные волосы находились в некотором беспорядке: рискнув доверить заботу о шевелюре Глену, Безариус получил несколько незабываемых минут, в течение которых расчёска оказалась накрепко вплетена в причёску. Осознав полную профнепригодность главы дома Баскервиль как парикмахера, Джек исхитрился заплести косу одной рукой, посему зрелище было несколько плачевное.  
Собственно поэтому он вопрос и задал, слишком уж хотелось знать, в былые времена хранители равновесия также подвергались атакам Цепей, или те сторонились Баскервилей, как ныне - чернокрылых. Или же именно для защиты и заключались первые контракты?  
Глен выглядел даже более хмурым, чем обычно: задремал он перед самым рассветом, так что Безариус со своей просьбой оставил ему хорошо если три часа обрывочного, неглубокого сна. А Джеку хоть бы хны, сияет, как начищенная монетка, и не скажешь, что сам наверняка немногим раньше Баскервиля уснул, иначе почему под утро в библиотеке полка рухнула?  
Наконец, водрузив на стол последнюю вазочку с конфетами, Алиса заняла своё место за небольшим столиком, расправила несуществующие складки на платье и забралась на стул с ногами, шкодливо щурясь. Если в корзинке были конфеты и печенье, то собирал её Джек, и раз Глен позволил ему не класть туда этот ужасный перец и прочие абсолютно невкусные овощи, значит, сегодня у него не такое уж и плохое настроение. На сказку, конечно, надеяться бесполезно, это Безариус их мастерски рассказывает, но вот просто услышать что-нибудь интересное наверняка удастся. Тем более, Джек всегда задаёт очень правильные вопросы, остаётся только не отвлекаться.  
Девчушка в порыве умиления прижала ладони к щёчкам, довольно зажмурилась на мгновение и вся обратилась во внимание, готовая слушать.  
Глен же наоборот прикрыл глаза, будто собираясь с мыслями, пытаясь отрешиться от двух внимательных взглядов. Выгадал мгновение, сделав глоток чая, и, наконец, ответил, всё ещё не открывая глаз.

Сияющий мир. В первое мгновение, когда врата захлопываются у тебя за спиной, теряются всякие ориентиры, словно попадаешь в громадное мерцающее облако, невесомое, неощутимое. Мягкий, приглушённый свет льётся отовсюду, а ты словно паришь в пустоте, вопреки земным законам. Далеко не сразу приходит осознание, что поверхность там, где ты велишь ей быть. Надо пройти вглубь, знай пускай себе невидимую тропинку ниже, хоть плавным спуском, хоть ступенями, на что хватит воображения.  
Бездна никогда не меняется, но в то же время вечно в движении. Смазанные силуэты Цепей тревожат мерцающее пространство, смещают его, перемешивают, словно апельсиновый джем в огромной банке.  
Как и у любой "банки", у Бездны есть дно, оно маячит где-то в самой глубине, намного более тёмное, чем окружающее пространство. Взгляд то и дело возвращается к нему, сбивая с дороги, но подобраться ближе нет никакой возможности - тьма отталкивает, не пускает в свои пределы никого, кроме детей несчастья.  
Повинуясь когда-то подначкам Лэйси, Освальд пытался пройти вместе с ней, но так и не смог, как ни пытался, пробиться сквозь невидимую преграду, а сестра, смеясь, шла дальше, и в глазах её горело странное предвкушение, восторг, и это долго ещё не давало будущего главе Баскервилей покоя.  
Последний эксперимент подтвердил, что даже в перевёрнутом с ног на голову мире он всё ещё неспособен преодолеть эту преграду, ни как Освальд, ни как Глен.

Глен замолкает, переводя дыхание. Будь они один на один с Джеком, он, конечно, рассказал бы намного больше, но Алиса слушает слишком внимательно, и это тревожит. Хотя, памятуя о том, что девочка выросла в Бездне, возможно, она и без слов Баскервиля знает намного больше, чем глава дома и всего предшественники, вместе взятые.  
Их взгляды встречаются. В глубине тёмных глаз девчушки золотыми искрами горит давно подёрнутый пеленой забвения свет Бездны. Не Алиса.  
Вторая, демонстративно оправляя платье, спускает ноги на пол и перебирается поближе к Глену, забирается на колени, заглядывает в глаза, растягивая губы в широкой неестественной ухмылке.  
\- А сейчас там темно, - шепчет она, теребя кружево на рукаве рубашки Баскервиля, который, словно заворожённый вкрадчивым голосом, не шевелится. Зато Джек напрягся, готовый в любой момент отшвырнуть девочку от товарища, пусть разум твердит настойчиво, борясь с инстинктами Цепи: "Она дочь Лэйси, она не причинит ему вреда!"  
Смех, больше похожий на скрежет, прогоняет наваждение.  
\- Вы потрясающие! - восклицает Вторая, всплеснув руками и прижав их крепко к груди. Даже жестикуляция её была совсем не похожа на движения Алисы. - Идти правильным путём и не достигнуть цели! - бездонные глаза превращаются в тёмные щели, ухмылка, как приклеенная, продолжает искажать губы девочки. - Использовать единственный шанс! - теперь она смотрит только на Джека, и Безариус чувствует, как по спине ползёт холод, потому что у девочки перед ним обязательно должны быть белые волосы. В полубреду превращения он видел уже эти звёздные глаза, эти тонкие руки, эту плоскую, будто бумажную усмешку и вкрадчивый шёпот звучал в ушах, отдаваясь звоном.  
"Какое же у тебя желание?"  
Шанс вернуть Лэйси, единственный шанс, желание в обмен на становление цепью. Дурак! И Алиса, обе Алисы имеют полное право насмехаться теперь, ведь решение было прямо под носом. И Джека не оправдывает то, что в тот момент он был на грани смерти, он должен, обязан был подумать, прежде чем следовать плану от и до, раз обстоятельства изменились. Отчаяние захлёстывает удушливой волной, раскалывает сознание заливистым смехом, а потом маленькие, тёплые ладошки касаются его щёк, стирая потоком льющиеся слёзы.  
Алиса.  
В одно мгновение рванулась к Безариусу, перепуганная, растерянная.  
\- Что она вам наговорила? - размазывая горькую соль по щекам Джека, тараторила девочка, то глядя на Безариуса, то оборачиваясь к Глену, взглядом спрашивая, почему не подойдёт, не поможет.  
Баскервиль, стряхнув оцепенение, наконец подходит ближе, опускает руку на плечо Джека, чуть сжимая. Больное плечо, конечно же, но боль отрезвляет намного лучше заботы. Не даёт сорваться в ещё более страшную истерику.  
Лихорадочно горящие зелёные глаза кажутся огромными на бледном лице.  
\- Прости, - сумев наконец вдохнуть, произносит Безариус.  
Алиса ещё что-то говорит, готовит ужасно горький чай, заставляет обоих его выпить, а потом, когда диалог взглядов наконец обрывается, произносит, чтобы уж точно услышали эти глупые взрослые.  
\- Я загадаю ваше желание.  
Передышка вторая

В тот момент, когда Глен перешагнул порог Врат, Бездна превратилась в поле боя. Подобно песку, поднявшемуся со дна реки от неловкого движения, мерцающие искры ухудшили видимость, но, прищурившись, Сова могла различить, как мечется вокруг Баскервиля Грифон, закрывая того от атак. Как мелкие Цепи, отбрасываемые ударами мощных лап, падают глубже в Бездну, не удержавшись на своём уровне пустоты. И как на смену им приходят другие, более сильные. Поодиночке Чернокрылый однозначно справился бы с каждым, но удача отвернулась от него, когда цепь навылет пробила плечо, обездвиживая. Впрочем, ненадолго. Резкий рывок, удар, и ведь всё равно закрывает собой Глена, не позволяя тому отдалиться от Врат.  
Сова мысленно аплодирует, впрочем, всё ещё не воспринимая Грифона одним из собратьев, слишком он возмутительно живой, всё ещё полный надежд и стремлений. Недостаточно Цепь. Слишком человек.  
Вот и глава дома видит в нём товарища, не оружие, никак не привыкнет, всё ещё обращаясь по имени, которое должно оставаться по ту сторону Бездны.  
По-настоящему Грифон станет Чернокрылым не в тот момент, когда нынешний Глен передаст последнюю цепь своему преемнику, нет. Он поймёт, что пути назад не осталось, когда его, а не кого-то другого, отдадут первым. Самая слабая связь, хотя это с какой стороны посмотреть. Тот, кто придумал ритуал, все эти правила, был гением, и потому, как и любой гений, был жесток. Но Бармаглот молчит, а больше очевидцев столь давних событий не осталось. Помнит ли первый Чернокрылый своего друга и соратника? За какие идеалы он сам спустился в Бездну? Расспрашивать бесполезно.  
Сова следит, затаив дыхание, как раненый Грифон принимает человеческую форму, как толкает Глена во Врата и почти падает следом, последним усилием закрывая створки. Конечно, он выживет, слишком уж нелепой была бы подобная гибель для одной из сильнейших Цепей, заключившей контракт с главой хранителей равновесия, но впредь будет приходить один, как и раньше. Блуждать по самому краю Тьмы, пытаться пробиться внутрь.  
Цепи нападают на Баскервилей. Бездна никогда не станет прежней.  
Поплотнее закутавшись в изодранный плащ, Сова напоминает себе, что для неё жизнь давно закончилась, она не более чем воспоминание о тех днях, когда золотой мир ничто не подтачивало изнутри.  
Тьма была всегда. Цвета тёмного мёда, далёкая, непостижимая и при этом нестрашная. Она даже убивала ласково, практически незаметно, принимая в свои объятия детей несчастья.  
Всё рухнуло в один момент, когда тот, за кого шагнул в Бездну Ворон, погиб, и чёрные крылья не могли его спасти, ничто не могло. Тогда привычный ход вещей был нарушен, мир в переплетении цепей треснул и застыл на сто лет в ожидании катастрофы.  
У катастрофы были пепельные волосы, а от улыбки, казалось, леденела кровь. Реви Баскервиль вспомнил всё сам, и, казалось, нисколько не сомневался, когда, крепко сжимая руку брата, перешагнул порог особняка.  
Ворон, откликнувшийся на зов первый, самый младший из Чернокрылых Цепей, застыл тогда в ужасе, встретившись с испытывающим, тёмным, но словно прозрачным взглядом нового главы дома. Он ничем не напоминал Глена, самоуверенный юноша, считавший, что вправе разобрать мир на части и посмотреть, как же тот устроен.  
Шло время, все четыре Цепи подчинились новому главе и ждали, что будет дальше. Никто из них не питал надежд, что эксперименты Глена ограничатся теоретической частью. Выросший без должного воспитания, почерпнувший информацию из памяти предыдущих воплощений, он подвергал сомнению всё, что было ему известно, и был близок к тому, чтобы изменить привычный миропорядок. Даже в момент принятия имени, когда, повинуясь движению затянутой в белую перчатку руки, Бармаглот почти заботливо опутал его брата цепями, Реви улыбался. Отражение в алых глазах беззвучно рыдало, но маска не дрогнула ни на мгновение.  
После той церемонии Глен долго ещё стоял в опустевшем зале, словно мог увидеть в пустоте перед собой силуэт с растрёпанными короткими волосами.  
Потом в поместье появились Освальд и Лэйси.  
Молчавший до того, Бармаглот встрепенулся, пристально рассматривая будущего преемника главы дома. Серьёзный, ответственный мальчишка будил воспоминания, словно в нём, минуя Реви, воплотилась не память, но сам дух Глена. Все его черты характера. Вся внутренняя сила и вся скорбь.  
У мира ещё был шанс вернуться на круги своя, тем более, что тело Реви разрушалось много быстрее, чем у его предшественников: сказывались многочисленные эксперименты и громадные затраты энергии.  
И тогда появился Джек.  
Призрак стабильности ускользнул сквозь пальцы, и Чернокрылые уже приготовились ждать ещё поколение, когда Безариус, вопреки всяким прогнозам и догадкам, в один момент перечеркнул свою жизнь и позволил Бездне превратить себя в цепь. У Грифона были чёрные крылья.  
Поднятая сражением буря утихала, сияющие вихри успокаивались, а Цепи забивались в свои углы. Они боялись вторую девочку, чьей воли не могли ослушаться. Первая ушла в реальный мир, её не особо интересовало, что будет с Бездной, пусть даже та в один момент разрушится за её спиной. Вторая проводила её задумчивым взглядом и заглянула за Врата её глазами. Там был человек, которого она уже убила.  
Он всё ещё сиял, как солнце.  
Глава 6

Раймонд Найтрей поднимается по лестнице медленно, пытаясь выглядеть внушительней и степенней, чем позволяет возраст. Шейный платок мешает дышать, вдавливая в кожу накрахмаленный воротник рубашки. Не будь это официальный визит, конечно, было бы намного проще, да и темы для разговоров нашлись бы более приятные. Смех бегущих впереди детей отражается от стен, но окликать их и призывать к порядку у главы Найтреев нет ни малейшего желания - слишком уж хорошо он понимает, сколь хрупким будет их недолгое, искреннее счастье.  
По просьбе Глена Раймонд забрал к себе Гилберта и Винсента на несколько месяцев, не пускаясь в расспросы о причинах. А в том, что причины были, Раймонд не сомневался с того самого момента, как столкнулся в холле с Джеком Безариусом. Несколько растрёпанным, без камзола и с рукой на перевязи. И без того обычно безумный, взгляд зелёных глаз сделался ледяным, стоило только Найтрею перешагнуть порог.  
И всё же Безариус улыбнулся. Так, что в дрожь бросило. Даже сказал что-то, но в словах сквозило, что той глупой, лишённой основания драки он так и не забыл. Казалось бы, прошло больше года, Раймонд при всём желании не вспомнил бы причины стычки, но, видимо, память Джека оказалась столь же длинной, как и едва не подметающая пол шевелюра.  
Зыркнув, иначе и не скажешь, ещё раз на Найтрея, Безариус тогда пропустил его к лестнице, шагнув в сторону как-то неловко, спиной назад, словно не желал отворачиваться, подставляться под удар. Или открывать на обозрение эти самые волосы, в кои-то веки не убранные в косу. Это и насторожило Раймонда: раненому, пусть и неясно, при каких обстоятельствах, можно было простить несколько неформальный вид, но впечатление складывалось абсолютно другое. Словно Джек чувствовал себя в особняке Баскервилей как дома, абсолютно защищённым, и визит Найтрея явно проделал в этой защите брешь.  
Впрочем, Безариус давно скрылся позади, словно в тенях растворился, оставив ощущение, что не зря, совсем не зря преследовало всю дорогу давящее, неприятное чувство. Душное, как предгрозовой воздух, готовый наполниться потоками воды с аккомпанементом из раскатов грома.

Глава Баскервилей ждал его в кабинете. Молодой глава Баскервилей.  
Ближайшие сподвижники хранителей равновесия присутствовали на всех важных ритуалах дома, охраняли Врата в Бездну в день представления будущего Глена, но Раймонд, своими глазами видевший, как перед смертельно бледным Освальдом опускались на колени фигуры в алых плащах, так и не смог поверить, что всё произошло на самом деле. Он помнил нынешнего Глена исполненным внутреннего покоя, пусть даже и смешанного с печалью.  
В тёмных глазах пряталась Бездна. То же самое безумие, что сковало льдом глаза Безариуса.  
Не дожидаясь приглашения, Найтрей занял кресло напротив письменного стола, испытующе разглядывая увлечённого чтением Глена.  
\- Я думал, что угроза миновала, - вместо приветствия начал он, - Но, видимо, глубоко ошибался.  
Баскервиль оторвался от потёртой записной книжки, заметки в которой как раз пытался разобрать, и внимательно посмотрел на гостя.  
\- Не далее, чем пару минут назад я столкнулся с Джеком Безариусом, - тоном, никак не подходящим для светской беседы, продолжил Раймонд, наблюдая за реакцией Глена. В тёмных глазах не было ни капли удивления, - и хотел бы знать, что это значит.  
Баскервиль молчал, продолжая пристально смотреть в глаза гостя. И это выводило из себя.  
\- Чёрт побери, Глен! Он опасен! - Найтрей повысил голос и, когда тот отразился от стен, осёкся, слушая, как на кабинет вновь опускается тишина. Он чувствовал себя по меньшей мере нелепо, эмоциональным юнцом, который не в силах донести до собеседника свою точку зрения. Но это молчание, лишённое прежнего покоя, к которому Раймонд привык за годы общения с Освальдом, продолжало раздражать.  
Вскочив на ноги, он мерил шагами кабинет Глена, от бурной жестикуляции несколько листков на краю стола грозились соскользнуть на пол, но рука в белой перчатке поймала их в последний момент. Найтрей говорил о том, что если уж предоставлять протекцию дому Барма было неосмотрительно со стороны предыдущего главы, то связаться с младшим сыном Безариусов было в высшей мере глупостью, и он, Раймонд, такого от Глена не ожидал.  
Тираду оборвал звук бьющегося фарфора. Забытая среди документов расписная чашечка полетела на пол. Чьё неловкое движение её столкнуло, выяснять было поздно: всё же потерявший на мгновение самообладание Баскервиль вскочил, и теперь, несмотря на практически одинаковый с Найтреем рост, возвышался над гостем, всё также не проронив ни слова.  
\- Ты их привёз? - ни капли недавнего гнева не просочилось в голос, отчего вся ситуация казалась ещё более абсурдной.  
Раймонд подавился очередной порцией слов и молча кивнул. Всё происходящее не укладывалось у него в голове.  
\- Они в парке, - совладав с собой, выдавил Найтрей. - Знаешь, Глен, то, что ты творишь - безумие. Но я ещё помню, что такое долг.  
Ни прощания, ни слова больше, слишком хотелось ударить как можно больнее, чтобы мелькнуло удивление во взгляде напротив, чтобы всё оказалось только лишь глупым недопониманием.

На обратном пути он вообще никого не встретил, словно особняк вымер. Вместо того, чтобы сразу сесть в экипаж и, не оборачиваясь, ехать до самых своих владений, Раймонд свернул на дорожку, ведущую к парку. Всё же за несколько месяцев он привязался к маленьким Баскервилям сильнее, чем ожидал.  
Но попрощаться не удалось.  
На лужайке, отгороженной с трёх сторон аккуратно подстриженными розовыми кустами, гонялся за бабочками маленький чёрный котёнок, больше похожий на ожившую тень. Гилберт, заливаясь смехом, следовал за ним по пятам, в волнистых чёрных волосах пестрели лепестки цветов. В тени у дальней живой стены, на скамейке, скрывался от полуденного солнца Джек, всё такой же возмутительно-домашний и словно беззаботный. С одной стороны от него, забравшись на скамейку с ногами, сидел Винсент, что-то уже увлечённо рассказывающий Безариусу, с другой - темноволосая девочка, чьего лица, как ни старался, Раймонд разглядеть не мог.  
Идиллическая картина когтями прошлась по сердцу.  
Глава дома Найтрей покинул парк как можно скорее, уже не заботясь о степенности и важности. Он не видел, как проглянули в тёмных глазах девочки огни бездны и перепуганный котёнок вцепился в ладошку Гилберта. Не видел он и тени, скользнувшей во взгляде Винса за мгновение до того, как солнце скрылось за облаками.

На последней странице записной книжки Реви отпечатались чернила с вырванного листа. Почерк предыдущего главы сделался к тому моменту совсем неразборчивым, но, поднеся страницу к зеркалу, Глен до боли в глазах всматривался в едва видимые строчки.  
"Таким образом, первый этап эксперимента можно считать успешно завершённым. На втором необходима проверка того, насколько успешно прошла интеграция Ядра в человеческое тело."  
Книжка едва не выпала у Глена из рук, но, прижав её к казавшейся ледяной поверхности зеркала, прислонившись к нему лбом, он читал дальше и не желал верить своим глазам.  
Ядро даже среди самих Баскервилей считалось скорее мифом, и его существование никак нельзя было доказать. Если только Лэйси не зашла дальше прочих в своих прогулках по Бездне.  
Но надежда осыпалась пеплом.  
"Освальд, Алиса не является Ядром. Скорее всего, оно не способно полностью занять человеческое тело: слишком велика нагрузка. В мире всё ещё нет силы, способной исполнить желание твоего друга."  
По ушам бил призрачный смех предыдущего главы. Обхватив голову руками, словно это могло помочь, Глен Баскервиль рухнул на колени.  
\- Бесполезно, - шептал он, раскачиваясь в такт словам.  
Безжалостно выдранная, страница летит в огонь.  
Он ничего не скажет Джеку.  
Глава 7

\- Расскажешь сказку? - ладошка Винсента крепко сжимает руку Джека, будто мальчик боится, что тот откажется и уйдёт. Улыбка у Безариуса совсем усталая, он чуть щурится от света свечей, так что светлые ресницы скрывают взгляд.  
Винс не далёк от истины: ему очень хочется уйти, покинуть поместье как можно скорее, потому что стены, дававшие ощущение защиты, рухнули в одночасье. Но маленькие пальцы держат крепко.  
\- Хорошо. О чём тебе рассказать? - Джек перебирает в памяти пёстрые осколки историй. То, что нравится Алисе, вряд ли подойдёт младшим Баскервилям, впрочем, Гил давно уже дремлет, устроившись под боком у брата, так что рассказывать предстоит именно Винсенту.  
Свободной рукой тот чешет щёку, затем прикрывает рот, широко зевая.  
\- А про рыцаря Гэвина знаешь?  
Сказок про рыцаря Гэвина Джек не знал, даже несмотря на то, что, подхватив как-то простуду, вынужден был с неделю проваляться в постели в кампании сборника легенд и периодически заглядывающих поочерёдно Глена и Шарлотты. Настигни его болезнь в доме Безариусов, вряд ли кто-нибудь вообще вспомнил о Джеке, но в поместье Баскервилей та неделя была возмутительно прекрасной, пропитанной искренней заботой, отчего даже капельку жаль было выздоравливать.  
Винсент расстроенно вздохнул, в его взгляде промелькнула такая искренняя тоска пополам с отчаянием, которая свойственна только маленьким детям, столкнувшимся с серьёзной проблемой.  
\- Жаль, - он снова зевнул и потёр ладошкой глаз, на секунду скрывая алый блеск, - а то господин Раймонд так и не рассказал, чем всё закончилось.  
Рука дрогнула, желание уехать как можно дальше стало намного сильнее, чем даже в тот момент, когда Найтрей переступил порог особняка. Но Винсент всё ещё хотел услышать сказку.  
\- Может, память мне подводит, - улыбается Безариус и ерошит волосы мальчика, вновь пряча загнанный, вымотанный взгляд, - Если ты расскажешь начало, думаю, я вспомню эту историю.  
Эмоции резонируют, и вот уже маленький Баскервиль счастливо улыбается и, деловито разгладив на коленках одеяло, начинает рассказ:  
\- У старого герцога было трое детей, два сына и дочь. Они жили в замке посреди леса, где было много секретных мест, - конечно, изначально легенда наверняка звучала совсем не так, но Винс старался вспомнить как можно больше подробностей, а вместо этого почему-то вспоминал чуть нахмуренные брови герцога Найтрея и то, какой серьёзный у того был взгляд, - дочь герцога была ещё совсем мала, но никто не сомневался, что она станет красивейшей девушкой королевства. Старший сын готовился принять управление домом, поскольку его отец был уже очень стар, а средний сын, которого звали Гэвин, мечтал стать рыцарем, чтобы защищать сестру, которая была самым близким для него человеком.  
Однажды в замок приехала младшая сестра герцога с сыном. Их тепло встретили, и мальчик быстро поладил со своими старшими кузенами. Он был спокоен не по годам, и тишина следовала за ним.  
Но однажды случилось несчастье, и страшные твари, которых никогда раньше не было в королевстве, вторглись на земли герцога и похитили его маленькую дочь. Король, узнав о постигшей его верного товарища беде, отправил на помощь отряд своих лучших воинов, но и они не смогли вернуть девочку. Не в силах перенести боль потери, Гэвин взял меч старшего брата и решил в одиночку отправиться на поиски сестры.  
Джек внимательно слушал, угадывая в рассказе Винсента отголоски давней легенды. Конечно, он не мог её знать: текст относился к тем, которые передают в старых аристократических семьях из поколения в поколение, но они редко покидают стены поместий. С чего это Найтрей разоткровенничался настолько, что доверил младшим Баскервилям одно из семейных сказаний? Впрочем, чем дальше углублялся Винс в историю, тем больше Безариусу казалось, что он знает, почему.  
Наконец мальчик замолчал и взглянул на Джека вопросительно. Тот улыбнулся ободряюще и взъерошил золотистые волосы Винса.  
\- Да, я знаю эту историю. Возможно, господин Раймонд рассказал бы её иначе, но то, что я слышал, звучало так:  
Однако, покинуть поместье незамеченным Гэвину не удалось. На скрытой в гуще леса тропинке, что вела прочь от владений герцога, его ждал кузен, который также всем сердцем любил маленькую сестрёнку. Он сумел убедить Гэвина, что пригодится тому в пути, потому что в книгах, которые он читал, было написано в том числе и о тех тварях, что прорвались к границам королевства. Они жили за тонкой гранью, отделявшей наш мир от соседнего, полного странных, а порой и страшных созданий, больше похожих на порождения чёрной магии. Когда баланс между мирами нарушался, они пересекали границу, желая увеличить собственную силу и возвыситься над прочими. В поисках слабых, подверженных порокам душ они бродили по земле и копили силу, пожирая тех, кто встречался на их пути. Чем приглянулась им дочь герцога, никто не знал, но Гэвин чувствовал, что его сестра жива, и они продолжали свой путь в надежде найти её.  
День шёл за днём, лес кончился, и путешественники достигли подножья гор, тянувшихся в обе стороны так далеко, насколько только хватало глаз. Не видя другого выхода, они стали готовиться к восхождению. Тогда кузен Гэвина достал из своей сумки длинную и прочную верёвку, которую дала ему в дорогу мать, и, обвязав один конец вокруг камня, швырнул его вверх, на небольшую площадку, что находилась выше его головы. Верёвка была непростая и, сколько бы её не тянули, не падала вниз и была способна выдержать вес обоих путешественников. Так, раз за разом кидая её всё выше и выше, они добрались до пещеры, скрытой в тени скалы.  
Воздух в пещере был тёплый, и в самой её глубине мерещилось слабое золотистое сияние. Словно заворожённый, Гэвин шагнул в сторону света, но кузен остановил его, велев завязать глаза: сияние это могло зачаровать и сбить с пути так, что они никогда бы не достигли своей цели. Сам же мальчик глаза закрывать не стал: чары пещеры не действовали на него. Наконец они достигли конца своего пути: у громадной расщелины, из которой струился золотой свет, лежал дракон, во много раз превосходивший обоих путешественников размерами. Маленькая дочь герцога, погружённая в сон, лежала у его лап, и ни шаги, ни голос братьев не потревожили её. Дракон, завидев добычу, поднялся и двинулся к путешественникам, на ходу расправляя крылья, заполнившие, казалось, всё пространство пещеры. Гэвин, чьи глаза всё ещё были завязаны, выхватил меч и, слушаясь указаний кузена, бросился в атаку. В какой-то момент ему показалось, что они видит себя со стороны, чужими глазами, и тогда удары его стали точнее, и чаще находили цель. Однако, взмахнув хвостом, дракон отшвырнул его товарища к самому краю расщелины, и видение рассеялось. Услышав крик кузена, Гэвин в отчаянии взмахнул мечом последний раз и насмерть поразил дракона. В этот миг чудовище распалось на сотни горящих золотом искр, и сталь меча сделалась чёрной, как ночь. Скинув повязку, ведь свет больше не мог причинить ему вреда, Гэвин бросился к товарищу. Тот был жив, но чешуйка с хвоста дракона ранила его, попав в глаз. Однако, уверив Гэвина, что всё будет в порядке, он поднялся и двинулся в сторону пришедшей в себя девочки. Стоило ей взглянуть на братьев, в глазах её поселился ужас и, не узнавая своих спасителей, девочка бросилась прочь от них и, оступившись, рухнула в расщелину.  
Гэвин хотел было броситься следом, но кузен удержал его и сказал, что то место, куда попала его сестра, убьёт любого человека, переступившего грань. В отчаянии Гэвин схватил свой клинок, почерневший и покрытый кровью убитого дракона, и вонзил его в сердце. В этот миг сила убитого чудовища перешла к нему, и сам Гэвин стал драконом.  
Тогда он обратился к кузену и сказал, что вверяет всю свою силу ему, чтобы спасти сестру, если та ещё жива. И вместе они вновь ринулись за ней, надеясь догнать и вернуть домой...  
\- Они же выживут? - воспользовавшись небольшой паузой в рассказе, пока Джек переводил дух, уточнил Винсент, вцепившийся в его ладонь уже обеими руками.  
Безариус успокаивающе улыбнулся.  
\- Конечно выживут, - успокоил он мальчика, - они найдут сестру и втроём вернутся домой. всё обязательно будет хорошо.  
Его слова успокоили Винса, и он наконец задремал, позволяя улыбке наконец поблекнуть.  
Джек покинул спальню младший Баскервилей и долго ещё, прежде чем покинуть поместье через скрытый в глубине парка тайный ход, стоял у окна и смотрел в пронизанную звёздным светом ночь, так похожую на изначальную Бездну.  
Теперь он знал ещё одно имя из тех, что скрывается за чёрными крыльями.  
\- Они вернулись, так и не найдя сестру, - шептал он в пустоту, касаясь пальцами стекла, казавшегося ледяным. - Крепко связанные договором, родившимся на крови. Старший брат Гэвина, узнав, как сильно переплелась судьба его брата с судьбой кузена, поклялся, что, сколько бы лет ни минуло, их семьи будут помогать друг другу и защищать, чтобы ни случилось.  
Он замолчал и, отвернувшись наконец от окна, тихо прокрался мимо кабинета Глена, где всё ещё горел свет. Он сбегал, унося в душе смятение, усталость и горькое знание.  
Ночь встретила его прохладой и ароматом увядающих цветов. Лето подходило к концу.  
\- Кузен Гэвина так и остался повелителем тишины. С тех пор, куда бы ни пошёл, он видел тот золотой свет, что сиял в глубине бездны, поглотившей дочь старого герцога, - слова срывались с губ и уносились в ночь. - Его звали Глен Баскервиль.  
Глава 8

Джек мечтает убежать как можно дальше. Не видеть, не помнить, не чувствовать.  
И знает, что всё равно вернётся, стоит только эмоциям схлынуть. Выйдет на первый план проникновенный алый взгляд, блеснёт в воспоминаниях призрак улыбки, и вот уже ноги сами несут по знакомой дороге, чтобы день за днём падать в звенящую пустоту бесполезных попыток. Чтобы искать пути спасения, про которое не пишут в книгах, потому что так уж повелось - не возвращают из Бездны, сколько ни падай следом, какие жертвы ни приноси. Джек рассказывает сказки ветру и не верит своим словам, он гонит коня прочь от поместья, внушая себе: когда дорога повернёт назад, выход найдётся.  
Безариус ненавидит себя в тот момент, когда шагает под своды особняка дома Барма и позволяет сухим губам Миранды оставить невидимый болезненный отпечаток на своей щеке. Проклинает каждый момент слабости, позволившей сбросить маску и получить наконец удар, от которого сознание проясняется. И оказывается, что слишком много времени потрачено впустую. В разговорах, в солнечной полудрёме, в улыбках и пробуждениях после полудня. В искреннем смехе и возможности хоть раз в жизни почувствовать себя абсолютно, возмутительно живым.  
Хотя никто не давал ему этого права.  
Миранда что-то говорит, теребит рукав его камзола, стоит непозволительно близко, будто принюхиваясь, жадно втягивая воздух, и от этого становится ещё более мерзко. Джек знает, что чувствует сестра Артура Бармы: он насквозь пропитался чужим запахом, лишённым знакомых соблазнительно-солнечных цитрусовых нот. От него веет призраком ледяного ветра, который много более пристал совершенно другому человеку, и Миранда чувствует это, потому и продолжает сокращать расстояние, пока наконец не прижимается так близко, что хочется отшвырнуть её прочь.  
Джек Безариус, Грифон, пятая цепь Глена Баскервиля, прислоняется к стене, запрокинув голову, и пытается заставить слёзы капать внутрь, а перед глазами всё ещё стоит залитая солнцем комната, чужие пальцы в полурасплетённой косе и смех, зарождающийся где-то под рёбрами.  
Миранда Барма требовательна и безумна, ей совершенно нет дела до желаний и чувств замершего перед ней молодого человека, она всё равно видит сейчас на его месте другого, и Джек будет счастливчиком, если переживёт эту встречу.  
Маска медленно занимает положенное место, искажая лицо. Пусть так.

Он не знает ещё, что в этот момент в глазах Глена поселится пустота, что тот будет мерить кабинет шагами до самого утра, пока не забудется неглубоким, беспокойным сном, чтобы проснуться от скрипа двери и перепугать Шарлотту, что принесла доставленный рано утром конверт, полувскриком-полушёпотом. Девушка будет кусать губы и делать безразличное лицо, и пальцы у неё будут перепачканы в наскоро стёртой помаде, которая резко покажется ей слишком вызывающей, будто такая незаметная, незначительная мелочь может расстроить мастера Глена ещё сильнее, хотя почва уже и без того выбита у него из-под ног. Нежная, заботливая Шарлотта тенью будет следовать за главой, давиться подступающими слезами при виде отрешённого выражения лица и проклинать так некстати пропавшего Безариуса, который, уж она-то знает, способен вывести своего товарища из апатии, сколь бы глубокой та ни была.  
Но Джека нет ни в библиотеке, ни в парке, ни даже у Алисы. Его не видели слуги, не встречали с утра прочие Баскервили, словно и не было его, растворился утренней дымкой, истаял в лучах солнца. Он никогда не уходил так, незаметно, неслышно. Бесследно.

Шарлотта не знает, не может догадываться, что наутро Безариус проснётся в покоях леди Барма с раскалывающейся головой. Что Миранда отшатнётся, заглянув в его глаза, и велит приготовить Джеку новый костюм: им предстоит выход в свет, и потёртый зелёный камзол, в котором так удобно лазить по деревьям, совершенно не годится для высшего общества.  
Джек надевает чёрное с золотом и не знает, что Раймонд Найтрей, едва доехав до своих владений, велит развернуть экипаж, потому что предчувствие не давало ему покоя всю дорогу, как не знает и того, что на повороте с оглушительным треском сломается передняя ось, и герцог Найтрей почувствует, что время утекает сквозь пальцы.

Сотни свечей, освещающих зал, слепят глаза, позволяя мгновение слабости. Не видеть, щуриться, делая улыбку самую малость более живой. Спрятать яд, что убивает изнутри и уже готов вырваться наружу. Отрава, проникшая под кожу вместе с прикосновениями пальцев с длинными, выкрашенными в кровожадный алый ногтями.  
Джек галантно предлагает Миранде руку и ведёт через пронизанный оглушающей музыкой зал, не замечая расступающихся людей, не обращая внимания на шепотки за спиной. Его присутствие нежелательно, его окружение возмутительно, и Безариус в полной мере вспоминает, какой должна быть настоящая Бездна во взгляде.  
Он шепчет девушкам комплименты, флиртует, смеётся над шутками, кружит их в танце и чувствует себя абсолютно безумным, наконец-то лишённым памяти, и внушает себе, что уж теперь его цель совсем рядом.  
А потом его рук касается нежно-розовый атлас перчаток, и Безариус целое мгновение боится поднять глаза. Потому что Шарлотта Баскервиль слишком много сможет прочитать в них.  
Первая после Джека сподвижница главы дома, самоотверженная, бесконечно влюблённая девушка, кажется, готова убивать, пальцы её дрожат, едва касаясь ладоней Безариуса, но он, не давая прервать прикосновение, осторожно сжимает её руки в своих и увлекает дальше в музыку, не позволяя секундной заминке прервать узор танца. Она ещё успеет спросить, что произошло. Он ещё успеет промолчать, чтобы хоть в чём-то сохранить последнюю крупицу искренности.  
Шарлотта пристально вглядывается в заострившееся, ставшее совершенно незнакомым лицо и видит лишь пустоту. Ту же самую пустоту, что сквозила во взгляде Глена, когда она, спешно собравшись, покидала поместье: доставленное утром послание предполагало наличие на балу представителя дома Баскервиль. Ответный документ, надёжно упакованный в конверт с гербовой печатью, ждал своего часа в крохотной сумочке, висящей у девушки на запястье, но время тянулось патокой, и, дожидаясь необходимого момента, девушка тонула в музыке, подбирая слова. Слишком много бесполезных вопросов готовы были сорваться с губ, и она нервно, кусочек за кусочком, скусывала кожу, обдирая почти до крови, но продолжала молчать, надеясь, что потерявшаяся в музыкальной какофонии тишина достигнет наконец Джека и, может, маска хоть на секунду даст трещину.  
Увы, ей, Шарлотте, разбить эту фальшивую улыбку было не под силу, и оставалось только вкладывать в молчание всё отчаяние, что плескалось уже, казалось, на уровне горла, мешая дышать. Она не знала, что в этот самый момент тишина убивает Джека намного лучше любого оружия.  
Потому что это Глен навсегда останется повелителем тишины.  
Глава дома Баскервиль застывает в дверях, переводя дыхание после быстрого подъёма по лестнице, и успевает заметить только, что, словно повинуясь новому всплеску музыки, светловолосая фигура, будто в одно мгновение сломавшись, летит на пол.

Камзол у Джека неудобный, скользкий, отчего безвольно разметавшееся на полу тело оказывается не так уж просто поднять. Глен стаскивает мешающиеся перчатки и наконец подхватывает товарища на руки, в первое мгновение будто и не ощущая веса. Однако, Безариус далеко не пушинка, но и через плечо не перекинешь, проклятая скользкая ткань! Спускаясь по лестнице с товарищем на руках, глава дома Баскервиль чувствует себя одновременно нелепо и, в то же время, наконец-то спокойно.  
Повелитель тишины слишком долго полагался на взгляды и призраки прикосновений, слишком много молчал там, где давно стоило начать разговор. У каждой ошибки есть своя цена.  
Глен уже знает, что Джек догадался о бессмысленности их попыток, но тишина должна наконец отступить. Как бы тяжело, как бы больно ни было, он должен сказать те слова, что давно поглотил огонь.  
Лэйси уже не вернуть.  
Глава 9

Двери захлопываются за спиной Глена, и Шарлотта как никогда остро ощущает одиночество. Выдыхает сквозь крепко сжатые губы, выпрямляется, гордо подняв голову, и снова становится полноправным представителем главы дома Баскервиль. Пусть Мастер хоть раз в жизни решит сперва свои личные вопросы, а уж с делами дома она разберётся. Даже если сверлят спину ледяные глаза, в глубине которых застыло безумие.  
Шарлотта оборачивается, пальцами касаясь ремешка сумочки, и встречается со взглядом леди Барма, с которой, она уверена, пришёл Джек. Карие глаза гостьи из далёкой страны кажутся почти что алыми, на самой грани обещания несчастий. Как и выгоревшие, некогда ореховые глаза самой Шарлотты. Молчаливой противостояние длится несколько секунд, но даже этого достаточно, чтобы пребывание в зале сделалось окончательно некомфортным. Шарлотта вежливо улыбается и молит всех известных богов, чтобы официальная часть закончилась как можно скорее. Впервые в жизни она так отчаянно ненавидит танцы, отнимающие слишком много времени, которое можно было бы потратить на более полезные дела. Передать конверт, переговорить с представителем Найтреев и наконец убраться из душной, официальной столицы.  
Сабрие в тот момент она ненавидит даже больше танцев, надеясь, что всё многообразие обуревающих её эмоций не проскользнёт наружу, так и останется загадкой, плещущейся в глубине зрачков.  
Шарлотта пытается дышать ровнее, возвращая самообладание, вспоминает, как учила Лилли плести венки из полевых цветов, как бабочка запуталась в волосах Гилберта, как Винс пытался залезть на дерево, и едва не рухнул с нижней ветки прямо в розовый куст. Младшие Баскервили, те, кого она должна защищать также отчаянно, как и мастера Глена, дети, которых, скорее всего, у неё никогда не будет.  
Миранда отшатывается, словно прочитав во взгляде девушки что-то такое, что никак не вязалось с её восприятием мироздания, и это - маленькая победа, позволяющая расправить плечи и двинуться прочь, уже не так отчаянно подгоняя время. Строить козни прямо на официальном мероприятии недопустимо даже с точки зрения несколько необычной морали дома Барма, так что можно, приняв предложение какого-нибудь молодого кавалера, сделать ещё несколько кругов в танце, продумывая между тем, что говорить на встрече.  
Шарлотта Баскервиль счастлива быть полезной, у неё есть любимое дело и люди, за которых не жалко совершить невозможное. Картину портит только Джек, своим возмутительно безмятежным видом то и дело напоминающий о далеко не радужном прошлом, но девушка гонит эти мысли прочь и, словно молитву, повторяет про себя: "Он друг господина Глена. Он друг...", но так и не может окончательно справиться с неприязнью. Потому что она не способна так же легко принять своё прошлое, а забыть никак не удаётся.  
Между тем, представитель дома Найтрей задерживался.

Раймонд гнал коня во весь опор: стоило только достигнуть поместья, как слуга доставил запечатанный несколькими печатями с идеально круглым оттиском конверт, содержимое которого было герцогу и без того прекрасно известно.  
Наплевав на формальности вроде смены костюма, он велел сменить лошадей и как можно скорее двигаться в столицу. Кучер погонял упряжку, герцог нервно теребил уголок конверта, зная: неважно, как быстро он достигнет Сабрие, он уже опоздал.  
Они все опоздали.  
На очередном повороте жалобно хрустнула передняя ось, от резкого торможения Найтрей полетел на пол кареты, смяв в руке лишённый гербов конверт, закрывая от удара голову. Время едва заметными золотистыми струйками текло сквозь пальцы. Песок с вкраплениями чистого, потустороннего золота, Раймонд почти что видел его наяву. Песочные часы с отбитой нижней чашей, и в воздухе - звон.  
Велев выпрячь одну из лошадей, он отправился в столицу верхом, проклиная тот миг, когда, подобно оси экипажа, дал трещину привычный уклад жизни. И в том, что виноват неожиданный обитатель особняка Баскервилей, герцог не сомневался.  
Он влетел в ворота на всём скаку, едва успел затормозить у ступеней широкого мраморного крыльца и огляделся, переводя дыхание, стирая с лица и без того безнадёжно испорченной перчаткой смешанную с потом пыль. Он весь, с ног до головы, был в этой пыли, и в наступающих сумерках чёрные волосы казались седыми.  
Над вечерним Сабрие собирался дождь.

Лишённая опознавательных знаков карета, стоящая у ступеней, говорила лучше всяких гербов: герцог Баскервиль прибыл раньше своего товарища, и Раймонд уже собирался было облегчённо выдохнуть и позволить себе мгновение отдыха, как двери дворца широко распахнулись, пропуская фигуру в чёрном и алом. То, что Глен несёт кого-то, Найтрей разглядел далеко не сразу: чёрное на чёрном терялось, сливаясь в общую тьму, и лишь когда в свете фонаря блеснуло золото волос, сердце ёкнуло, а песок хлынул из разбитых часов сметающей всё на своём пути волной.  
Тем временем глава Баскервилей достиг кареты, кивнул ожидавшему кучеру, и тот, соскочив с козел, быстро открыл дверь, помогая усадить внутрь находящегося без сознания Джека Безариуса.  
Раймонду не хватило нескольких шагов, чтобы вмешаться, чтобы хотя бы успеть попасть в поле зрения: перед дворцом становилось слишком людно для самого разгара бала. Ещё дважды сверкнул свет фонаря на золоте волос, две фигуры в почти одинаковых, нарочито скромных камзолах торопливо спускались по ступеням.  
Виконт Безариус и его старший сын, похожие, не считая возраста, как две капли воды, казалось, не имели ни единой родственной черты с Джеком, а цвет волос - такая мелочь.  
Голосов не было слышно, беседа с Гленом вышла недолгой, но даже издали Раймонд видел, как пустота заполняет взгляд Баскервиля, как едва заметно опускаются его плечи, будто тяжесть, на них лежащая, сделалась вовсе непереносимой.  
Он позволяет Безариусам забрать Джека, и до хруста сжимает пальцы, не находя сил остановить, заявить свои права, назвать причины и позволить миру падать, куда тому угодно.  
Самый первый его предшественник - смог, потому семья Раймонда до сих пор соблюдает старое обещание, для прочих ставшее всего лишь строчкой из семейной легенды.

У Джека в мыслях туман, густой, словно перед рассветом на болотах, его белёсые нити окутывают сознание плотным коконом, мешая мгновенно распахнуть глаза, рвануться, оценить обстановку и принять решение. Уже в полузабытьи он чувствует, что ставшая привычной спокойная уверенность дала трещину, что защита рухнула, и теперь снова придётся склеивать из кусочков совершенную зеркальную маску, похожую на водную гладь.  
Потому что он помнит, как встретился взглядом с застывшим в дверях Гленом, как подломились ноги, а а локоть больно ударился о скользкий мраморный пол. И руки, поднимающие его с холодной поверхности, он тоже помнит. Лишённые перчаток, знакомые до мельчайших линий на ладонях руки.  
Но то место, где он оказался, не могло быть поместьем Баскервилей, даже воздух, холодящий кожу, пах иначе, в нём не чувствовалось дыхания Бездны, пронизывавшего особняк. Врата были слишком далеко.  
В тот момент, когда слишком знакомый голос назвал его по имени, Безариус почувствовал себя преданным.

\- Я надеялся, это всего лишь слухи, - неприятно дребезжащий голос резал слух, мешая сосредоточиться. Ощущения возвращались слишком медленно: первым пришёл холод, обжигающий щёку и ухо. Конечно, не было никакого резона опустить его даже на ковёр, не заслужил.  
Потому что, наверняка, позор дома или что-нибудь в этом духе.  
Если бы были силы, Джек бы обязательно улыбнулся, скрывая усталость, нахлынувшую сметающей всякие маски волной. Так глупо: сидеть на полу с растрёпанными волосами, в мятом, пыльном камзоле, лишившись всякой защиты, встречая безразличную ярость в тусклых, некогда изумрудно-зелёных глазах отца.  
На его контакты с домом Барма смотрели сквозь пальцы: их ещё можно было посчитать выгодным знакомством, это вписывалось с образ лишённого наследства мальчишки, третьего, внебрачного сына захудалого рода, но Баскервили - совершенно другое дело.  
Джек не знал, с чего началась неприязнь его семьи к хранителям равновесия, но любое упоминание о них искажало ненавистью лицо виконта Безариуса. И тут - дружба, которой не могло быть, на которую принятый в дом из жалости мальчишка не имел права. Жалость. Ложь, как и многое другое. Не желая слухов, виконт сам нашёл Джека, едва-едва выбившегося в свет. Мальчишка-убийца, мальчишка-карманник, красивый, как картинка, с абсолютно мёртвыми глазами, он притягивал внимание окружающих и был даже слишком Безариусом, как отголосок расцвета рода. Он улыбался тогда, первый раз столкнувшись с отцом, слушая его, ерошил чёлку, и глаза чуть лихорадочно блестели от выпитого вина. Он, застывший изящной статуэткой на стуле, закинув ногу на ногу, казался тогда чудовищем.  
Им же и остался. Чернокрылой Цепью, преданной собственным хозяином. Единственным другом. Самым важным человеком на свете, безжалостно распорядившимся его судьбой.  
Джек понимал это и продолжал улыбаться, когда тяжёлый набалдашник отцовской трости врезался в плечо, почти отбрасывая назад, заставляя неловко покачнуться. Он улыбался, и всё смотрел, не отрываясь, и в самой глубине глаз горели золотые искры, поднимающиеся всё ближе и ближе к поверхности, как в той пещере, где много сотен лет назад Гэвин Найтрей убил дракона, чтобы самому стать драконом.  
Шевелились, медленно разворачиваясь, чёрные крылья, рвались наружу, тянущим ощущением отзывались в груди, не позволяя в полной мере почувствовать скручивающую тело боль. Он был похож на безумца в тот момент, когда кровь хлынула из рассечённой щеки.  
Чёрная в неровном свете свечей.  
Понял ли виконт Безариус, что сделал его сын, Джек так и не узнал. Только рука в уже запачканной кровью перчатке рванула за волосы вверх, и шёпот-рычание обжёг дыханием ухо:  
\- Им ты не достанешься, слышишь?!  
Мгновение повисшей тишины прервал тихий, надтреснутый смех. Одним ломким, неестественным движением Джек вывернулся из хватки отца, отшатываясь к стене, пачкая кровью прошитую золотом изумрудную ткань. Его разбитые губы едва заметно шевелились, неверяще вышептывая:  
\- Глен, забери меня отсюда.  
Глава 10

Глен мерил шагами кабинет, загнанным зверем метался от стены к стене, огибая стол, выглядывая в окно, перекладывая с места на место бумаги, перья, чернильницу, забытые Джеком шестерёнки, лежащие прямо поверх какого-то важного документа. Тончайшие золотистые зубчатые колёсики, казалось, могли треснуть от малейшего неловкого прикосновения, но это не помешало одному из них безжалостно впиться в палец главы Баскервилей, оставив несколько аккуратных, почти даже не кровоточащих дырочек. Не обратив на ранки ни малейшего внимания, Глен ссыпал осторожно шестерёнки на подставку чернильницы, где они точно никуда не закатились бы. На белоснежной бумаге документа остались мелкие алые пятнышки, отчего застывший каменным изваянием в кресле Раймонд вздрогнул, вновь ощущая ледяное, тянущее чувство опоздания.  
В тот миг, когда бессознательного Безариуса передали семье, герцог на одно единственное мгновение посмел надеяться, что гроза миновала, или даже вовсе прошла стороной, что он всё-таки успел, и отвёл угрозу от двух домов, в равной степени важных его сердцу. Ливень смешал чёрное, алое, синее, бросил в бурлящий водный поток, облёк вездесущей грязью и увлёк в мутную глубину. Не хватило пары шагов и блеска фонарного света на фамильном гербе. Третья сторона, обязанная вмешаться, предпочла остаться в тени, в то время, когда Глен принимал бой один на один, и от осознания этого Раймонду хотелось долго, отчаянно ругаться, или даже пойти и своими руками отобрать клятого Джека у его семьи, и вернуть в поместье, чтобы не было растерянных взглядов Винсента и Гила, встретивших вымокших насквозь лордов в холле особняка Баскервилей. Чтобы не было дрожащей Шарлотты, уводящей детей спать, кусающей губы и улыбающейся нервной, насквозь фальшивой, словно у Безариуса почерпнутой улыбкой. Чтобы Глен не метался, словно пленник, по собственному кабинету.  
Чтобы разразившаяся над столицей гроза, чьи отголоски достигали поместья Баскервилей, кончилась с рассветом и оставила лишь чистое небо, пусть даже оно будет тревожно-малиновым, ледяным, жутким до трепета.  
Трещали свечи, медленно оплывая, то и дело выбрасывая в воздух искры, ворочалась в своей постели Алиса, комкая в пальчиках край одеяла, вглядывалась в темноту за окнами спальни младших Баскервилей Шарлотта. Дождь медленно, почти что лениво двигался к поместью, укутывая его своей холодящей дымкой. Капли, казалось, висли в воздухе, так и не касаясь земли, переливаясь в тревожном свете покачивающихся на призрачном ветру фонарей. Долгая ночь, слишком долгая.

Треск свечей обрывается улыбкой. Прижимая к губам пораненный палец, лорд Баскервиль едва-заметно улыбается, словно в одно мгновение познавший величайшую тайну. Всё также молча он покидает кабинет, не обращая внимания на рванувшегося следом Найтрея, на ходу пристёгивающего к поясу меч: Раймонд уже готов был поверить даже в то, что сейчас они отправятся брать дом Безариусов штурмом, и, чёрт возьми, он даже был бы на это согласен, лишь бы только гроза не разразилась над садом, полным едва распустившихся роз. Чёрных, невероятных роз, оберегаемых такими же острыми шипами, как у тех, что росли в его собственном саду. Синие розы Найтреев, чёрные розы Баскервилей, они беззащитны без глубокой, тёмной зелени шипов, истончающихся на концах почти что в золото. Но мало кто любит больно царапающие, протыкающие, ранящие колючки.  
В холле ощущение опоздания возвращается с новой силой. Босоногая девочка в синем платье, пытаясь отдышаться, держится за ручку двери, с её потемневших до черноты волос, с подола платья вода стекает ручьями, расползаясь по полу огромной лужей, ржаво-красной в растревоженном ветром свете свечей. Хватая ртом воздух, она преодолевает расстояние до Глена, и крепко хватается ладошками за его руку, и смотрит так отчаянно, что ясно: без неё они дальше не пойдут. Девочка не замечает Найтрея, а тот всё силится вспомнить, пока они спускаются по извилистым лестницам на подвальные этажи, где же он видел эти глаза, эту рваную, растрёпанную чёлку и решительно сжатые губы. Перебирает воспоминания, но в них ускользает что-то очень важное. Слишком долгая ночь, полная потерь, только началась.

Ему ещё никогда не приходилось призывать Цепь, заведомо находящуюся не в Бездне, оттого Глен сомневался в успехе своего предприятия. Череда поступков, один другого глупее, недомолвки, неуместное молчание привели к катастрофе, готовой разразиться на ровном месте, и от этого было вдвойне жутко. Ему казалось, что мир подрагивает в своих оковах, готовый разлететься на части, осыпаться последними песчинками из разбитых часов, но ноги всё также несли дальше, к Вратам, к знакомым стенам и кованным створкам, готовым распахнуться по мановению руки.  
Придётся ли Джеку ещё раз пройти через Бездну? Получится ли призвать? Хочет ли Безариус в очередной раз променять родные стены на сад чёрных роз и кровавые рассветы над покатой крышей башни?  
Алиса влажными руками сжимала пальцы главы дома и выглядела даже более решительной, чем сам Глен. Отважная маленькая девочка, совсем не похожая на свою мать. Девочка с огромным любящим сердцем, вместившим целых два одиночества. В её взгляде не было Бездны, именно она, а не далёкая, незнакомая, колючая личность, изредка проскальзывающая в движениях, была настоящей силой.  
Настоящей.  
Рванув на себя связь, нерушимой цепью соединившую его с Джеком, лорд Баскервиль зовёт, не узнавая собственный голос.  
\- Грифон!  
И молит неслышно: "Отзовись, приди."  
Только не оставайся пустотой.  
Воздух взрывается вихрем, отбрасывая плащ за спину Глена, хлещет мокрым подолом по голым ногам Алисы, заставляет Раймонда отшатнуться за колонну, вышибая дыхание из лёгких, заполняя ощущением разрушения всё видимое пространство. В центре вихря в мельтешении чёрных перьев медленно раскрывает крылья Грифон, впивающийся в истёртый камень пола изогнутыми тускло блестящими иссиня-чёрными когтями. И плиты крошатся от его движений, смешивается искусно сложенный узор, безжалостно стирается, сминается, превращается в пыль, укрытую слоем драных, растрёпанных перьев.  
Янтарные, горящие отчаянием глаза Грифона находят среди бушующих воздушных потоков фигуру Глена, к которому льнёт в поисках защиты маленькая девочка с растрепавшимися косичками, и Цепь делает первый рывок. Откуда наперерез бросается Бармаглот, не в силах понять никто из присутствующих у врат, просто в одно мгновение распластался в воздухе сгусток тьмы, и вот уже снова перья, подхваченные ветрами, кружат под потолком, отмечая место сражения Цепей. Будь тот, кто когда-то носил имя Гэвин Найтрей, в человеческом облике, он наконец прервал бы молчание длиной в сотни лет, но безумие в янтарном взгляде лишало возможности остановить словом, достучаться, прокричать, надеясь быть услышанным, что Глен не враг Безариусу, что тут что-то не так. Но договор трещал по швам, и Грифон рвался из хватки Бармаглота, раздирая удерживающие его массивные лапы, желая добраться до того, кто посмел его предать. Кто посмел предать память Лэйси. Кто просто стоял и смотрел, не отрываясь, не в силах поверить.  
Вскрикнула Алиса: кружащие вокруг перья норовили царапнуть кожу, запутаться в волосах, забиться под одежду, заставляя искать защиты, потеряв единственную опору в окружающем безумии. Тяжёлый плащ опустился на её плечи совершенно неожиданно, в тот момент, когда девочка, зажмурившись, накрыла голову руками, сжимаясь в комок у ног Глена.  
\- Беги, - шепнул тот ей на ухо, подталкивая к выходу, надеясь, что, Бармаглот выиграл задержку, достаточную для того, чтобы Грифон пришёл в себя.  
Нет, не Грифон.  
\- Джек! - зовёт Баскервиль, но голос его теряется в рёве ветра и шелесте крыльев.  
Не достучаться.  
И Глен кричит, призывая контракт на помощь, натягивая соединяющую их цепь, приказывая остановиться, чувствуя, как бешено колотится сердце в груди, рискуя в любой момент остановиться в изнеможении. Но в тот момент лорд Баскервиль не считает это поводом прекратить. Не важно, сколько ещё протянет тело, которому и без того суждено разрушиться. Важно только "здесь и сейчас", оплетённое вихрем чёрных перьев.

Алиса что было сил бежала вверх по ступеням. Платье путалось в ногах, плащ, подхваченный подобно длинной юбке, оттягивал руки, а каменные ступени неприятно били по босым пяткам. Бежать не хотелось, но и ослушаться Глена в тот момент было глупо: неоправданный риск.  
По ту сторону мыслей билась настойчиво, желая прорваться в реальность другая, вторая Алиса, заливающаяся смехом, желающая увидеть крах мечты собственными глазами. Она выцарапывала себе проход из подсознания сестры, из самых глубин Бездны, нашёптывая на ухо почти что нежно:  
\- Ты же обещала загадать их желание. Хватит ли у тебя сил исполнить обещание?  
Алисе было страшно, как никогда. Оттого она кивала ещё отчаянней.  
\- Да! - звучало, отражаясь от стен, отголосками рокового колокола уносясь вглубь коридоров.  
\- Назови его, - рассыпается шелестом стелющихся под ноги перьев.  
Девочка села на ступеньку, подтянула ноги к груди и закуталась в плащ, стараясь закатать всё ещё влажную юбку. Холодно не было, но от тревоги её била мелкая дрожь. В тот момент Алисе казалось, что она видит, будто со стороны, весь особняк, весь парк вокруг, каждую паутинку на чердаке и каждую розу в саду. Всё-всё, что составляет её восхитительный мир, готовый перевернуться в любой момент.  
Хмурился во сне Винсент, сжимая пальцами ладошку брата, задремала на стуле у кроватки Лилли Шарлотта, проснувшийся от неясной тревоги Даг обходил особняк, посильнее натянув капюшон плаща, чтобы скрыться от пронизывающего воздух дождя.  
Мир не имел права рухнуть. Не сейчас.  
Островок покоя посреди разбушевавшейся стихии. Она обязана его сберечь во что бы то ни стало.

Голос доносился глухо, словно через слой воды, искажаясь до неузнаваемости, не вызывая никаких эмоций. Кто-то настойчиво, отчаянно звал его по имени, пытался докричаться сквозь пелену боли, но Джек не желал отвечать, всё глубже и глубже падая в пустоту.  
Иногда сквозь дымку, окутывающую сознание, пробивались какие-то размытые образы, но он рассматривал их отстранённо, не пытаясь вспомнить, что за люди мелькали в обрывочных воспоминаниях. Безариус не чувствовал ни холода, ни жара, дуновение воздуха не касалось его кожи, и погружение дарило только покой. Водная гладь, зеркальная маска, единственная нерушимая защита осталась где-то над головой, и голос, упрямо выкрикивающий имя, доносился всё тише и неразборчивей, когда боль, резко выкрутив суставы, рванула наверх, обратно, сквозь мельтешение словно сошедших с ума воспоминаний, сквозь ставшую бритвенно острой тьму.  
Он вынырнул, захлёбываясь воздухом, в человеческий облик в тот самый момент, когда когти Бармаглота пропороли ткань камзола, раздирая его в клочья. Рёбра сдавило, нависшая над лицом Безариуса оскаленная пасть обдавала ледяным дыханием Бездны, с хрипом вырывающимся между громадных клыков.  
Обездвиженный, ошарашенный, Джек попытался рвануться из хватки Цепи, но не смог пошевелиться. Способный только повернуть голову, он постарался оглядеться, но помещение казалось ему незнакомым. Ровно до тех пор, пока в поле зрения не попал опирающийся о колонну Глен. Лица его, скрытого растрёпанными волосами, видно не было, но мелко подрагивающие руки выдавали с головой. Обессилен, растерян, безумно, смертельно устал, и эта битва была для него самой страшной. Всё шло к поединку и, пусть даже он ещё не начался, Джек уже победил.  
Слова уже не помогут.  
Сорванный с перевязи, меч Баскервиля лежал совсем рядом, только освободиться и протянуть руку. Усмехнувшись горько, Джек взглянул в глаза Бармаглота и позволил пустоте ещё раз проникнуть в душу.  
\- Отпусти, - прошептал он, зная, первый среди Чернокрылых, пусть даже никогда его не поймёт, отпустит и отступит. Потому что он тоже выходил на этот бой. И проиграл.  
Рукоять меча, знакомая по тренировкам с Гленом, скользнула в руку, перемазанную успевшей высохнуть кровью, Джек поднялся, пытаясь унять головокружение, и шагнул навстречу товарищу.  
\- Защищайся, мой лорд.  
Мастер Глен, товарищ, друг, повелитель. Единственный среди живущих, за кого не жаль было отдать жизнь. Осколок памяти, накрепко вогнанный в сердце недрогнувшей рукой.  
Песок времени золотыми искрами летит в Бездну.

Между колонной и стеной, потеряв сознание от сильного удара, лежал Раймонд Найтрей, даже в забытьи касающийся пальцами эфеса меча. Глен знал это, осознавал как-то отрешённо, не желая поверить в происходящее. Его приказ достигает цели, но что-то рвётся с оглушительным треском, бьёт по ушам, толкает прочь последним порывом ветра. Руки трясутся от напряжения, и глава Баскервилей уже знает, что отшатнётся Бармаглот, что Джек, покачиваясь, медленно поднимется на ноги и вытянет руку с зажатым в ней его, Глена, мечом. Что в какой-то момент чёрная сталь меча Раймонда окажется в его собственных руках и отразит первый удар. И второй. И третий.  
Поединок на самой грани абсурда, ломкие движения, острые выпады мимо цели, и в то же время с каждым ударом Джек теснил товарища, отрезая от выхода из зала, пытаясь прижать к стене и наконец закончить бой. Когда-то в прошлой жизни Миранда велела ему добыть голову Освальда, почему бы не сделать ей приятно?  
Боль предательства жгла изнутри, мешая дышать, путая мысли, оставляя на поверхности лишь желание уравнять их в этом безумии, наконец завершить начатое.  
Глен оборонялся, не желая сражаться, всматриваясь в потемневшие глаза друга, зрачки в которых заполнили, казалось, всю радужку. Всматривался, желая понять, за что Джек жаждет забрать его жизнь. И он готов был поклясться, что, верни это Лэйси, он опустил бы меч в то же мгновение, но стремление Безариуса было другого рода, и жажда убийства не поможет достигнуть цели.  
В дверях зала застыла Алиса. Та, вторая, бросившая уже где-то плащ.  
То, что волосы нет-нет, а отблеснут белым, Глен заметил слишком поздно, уже рванувшись к ней, пытаясь крикнуть: "Беги!"  
Последняя песчинка с грохотом покатилась по развалинам мира.  
Удар Джека достиг цели.

Когда мир прекратил дробиться на осколки, скрежещущий смех второй Алисы резанул по ушам, возвращая в реальность, испятнанную алым.  
Сломанный клинок, иззубренное лезвие которого скользнуло между камней и некрепко застряло, всё ещё едва подрагивая отголоском удара, летит на пол.  
Они снова связаны, пусть даже цепи, их соединившие, окрашены алым, и Глен смотрит неверяще на металлические звенья, пробившие их обоих навылет, и медленно сползает по стене в абсолютной тишине, которую не может перебить даже дребезжащий смех.  
Потому что сердце и Джека уже перестало биться, оно просто ещё об этом не знает.  
В один миг всё становится абсолютно не важно. Дом, чью фамилию он носит? Его дом здесь. Взгляды и шепотки за спиной? Все эти люди ему глубоко безразличны. Столица, над которой утихает гроза? Ему не нужен весь этот мир, если медленно стекленеющие звёздные глаза больше не взглянут на него с затаившимся в глубине смехом.  
Ему не нужен этот мир.  
Ледяные пальцы Алисы ложатся на плечи, сжимают с нечеловеческой силой, подталкивают, заставляя встать. Джек не знает, когда успел рухнуть на колени, он безвольной куклой поднимается на ноги, продолжая расфокусированным взглядом смотреть в пустоту. Бездна заполняет реальность вместе с толчками крови, покидающей тело.  
\- Она загадала своё желание, - воздух звенит, от звуков голоса золотые песчинки, гонимые прочь потоком времени, разгораются всё ярче, ослепляют, сливаются с огнями Бездны, - Но я больше не в силах его выполнить.  
Недосказанное "Вы оба уже мертвы" повисает в воздухе.  
Глаза Второй абсолютно безумные, самую капельку заинтересованные и никак не могут принадлежать маленькой девочке. Она касается руки Джека и едва ощутимо тянет в сторону врат.  
\- Пойдём. Мне придётся исполнить твоё желание.  
Вторая попытка, за которую заплатит другой. Возможность повернуть время вспять.  
Подхватив кажущееся неподъёмным тело друга, он шагает в Бездну, и чёрные перья, устилающие пол, взлетают шлейфом, липнут к коже, путаются в волосах.  
Вернуть Лэйси. Так просто. Всего лишь несколько слов.  
Прекратившее было биться, сердце сжимается, выталкивая из груди новый сгусток крови.  
\- Начать сначала, - Джек хрипит, едва выговаривая слова.  
Лэйси не нужен мир без брата.  
Ему не нужен мир без Глена.  
Потому что только он способен разделить их общее безумие и пройти до конца.  
Воля Бездны улыбается, и в её глазах торжество. Алиса печальна, но в звёздном взгляде решимость. Они молчат, наблюдая за тем, как золотой вихрь поднимается, смазывая очертания окружающего пространства, и слова не нужны, чтобы в который раз пустить историю по кругу.  
Потому что ещё ни разу, как бы ни повернулась судьба, Джек не загадал другого желания. И с каждым разом цена всё выше, но он, не задумываясь шагает в Бездну, не пытаясь придумать себе оправданий, не задумываясь, отчаянно веря в то, что чудо должно случится.  
Воля бездны протягивает Алисе руку.  
Теперь её очередь водить.  
Мир медленно переворачивается.  
Джек падает в Бездну.

Есть люди, чей вид буквально кричит о том, что они привыкли добиваться своего, получая желаемое...


End file.
